Teddy's Memories
by HappilyBlue
Summary: SEQUEL TO TEDDY'S LULLABY, BUT CAN BE READ ALONE! set at the time of Teddy's seventeenth birthday, he gets a completely unique and special birthday present...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: as usual, i do not own any of the characters or places that are featured or mentioned, but the plotline is my own. **

**A/N: This is a sequel to Teddy's Lullaby, but can be read on its own. **

Teddys Memories: Chapter 1:

A Very Weasley Birthday.

_Creakkkk_

Teddy opened his eyes just a little to see the dim glow of sunlight coming through the gap in the curtains, lighting up his room and showing three small silhouettes near his bedroom door.

"Be careful James or you'll wake him up!" came a quiet voice.

"Shut up Lily or you will!" James whispered.

"Sshhhhh!" came another voice which sounded like Al.

Memories of previous birthdays spent at the potter house had taught him a lot, and thought it was about time he showed them that he was already awake, before they did something drastic.

"What are you three doing in my room?" he said, rather groggily as he sat up. James looked like a deer caught in headlights, Al was looking rather guilty, but Lily was beaming, and jumped straight up onto his bed.

"Happy Birthday Teddy Bear!" she yelled. "You need to come with us right now!" she said tugging at his hand in an attempt to get him out of bed. She looked to James and Al.

Suspicion grew. "Why?" Teddy said.

"Because you need to come and … and … check the cake!" Al said too quickly, earning himself a sharp nudge from James, who went along with what Al said anyway.

"Gran has made you a cake, so we have to go over to the burrow later for your birthday party!" Al explained, a little unconvincingly, with James glaring at him.

"So why do I have to get up now?" he asked, still suspicious.

"Because mum is making your birthday breakfast, and you have to come open your presents now, so we can go to the burrow later!" Lily said, still beaming and began tugging at his pyjama sleeve again.

"Alright. Can the three of you go down and say that I will be there in about five minutes?"

"Yes" came the three replies, as they quickly scarped from the room.

Teddy sighed. Those three kids were up to something, and he was going to find out what it was before their plan found him.

When Teddy got down to the kitchen, (after checking that James, Al and Lily had not done anything to his clothes or bedroom, and half tripping down the stairs) it was to find a small pile of brightly wrapped birthday presents upon the dinning room table. Which he began to open after a hearty breakfast of a sausage and bacon sandwich.

"This is from Gran" Ginny said, passing him a large, square object. He opened it, and turned the first page of what appeared to be a book. It was a photo album, filled up of photos of his parents. There were even some younger ones of his mum in there. His dad didn't appear in the album until much later. But there was one photo that stuck out. A family portrait. His mum and dad had one arm around each other, his Gran had a hand on each of their shoulders, and he was being held by his parents.

"Are you ok Ted?" asked Ginny.

"Yeh. Yes I'm fine. Its beautiful." he said.

The next was from James, Al and Lily, wrapped in red paper, and held a very large box of chocolate frogs and a large assortment of cakes and sweets. He grinned and thanked them for it, also promising to share them out later. Another two books were from Ginny. The New Guide to Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, which detailed all different kinds of spells, and basic general skills, including potions instructions, charms, blending in with muggles, and some valuable and useful notes in the back pages from Harry. The other book was similar, only for healing.

Ginny smiled at him. "we know you want to go into either the auror department, or St Mungo's. So we bought you both" he smiled back.

They knew he wanted to support people who had come into contact with werewolves on the full moon. Aunt Hermione and Harry had already set up a charity to help them, and as the son of a werewolf, Teddy had met a few of them to show them that they could have a normal life. He enjoyed seeing their look of relief and realisation. He had initially wanted to go into the auror department, but he didn't want people to think that he was only there because Harry was head of department. He wanted people to think he was there because he was good enough and he wanted to be there.

He was also given a card, some Puddlemere United gear, and a watch with twelve hands and planets on it from Harry. It was customary to receive a watch for wizards coming of age birthday, even though he hadn't got a clue how to tell the time on it. Teddy assumed that he had got the United gear from his friend, Oliver Wood, who played Keeper for the team. He grinned and thanked him for it. That sort of stuff didn't always come cheaply. He opened the card, which had a strange drawing of what looked like a highly decorated sink on it. Underneath the drawing it said, "meet me in the drawing room later"

He frowned in confusion and he looked up at his godfather, who just nodded at him.

He went to take his things up to his room so they were out the way before he went over to the weasleys for his birthday meal. All the potters went to celebrate their birthdays there, as Grimmauld place didn't have much of a garden, and the garden at The Burrow was large enough to hold the entire family.

They arrived earlier than the others, which meant that they were all given duties to set the tables up in the garden. All except Teddy, whom Arthur took into his garage to show him his latest 'experiments'.

"Don't tell Molly, but this is one of my latest projects" Arthur said excitedly, pointing to a blue bicycle which appeared to be continually pedalling itself. "muggles use them to get around on, instead of broomsticks! Not quite finished with it yet though."

Teddy laughed at his 'adopted' grandfather. "I promise I wont tell"

Suddenly, a loud commotion outside had told him that more people had arrived, when an 8 year old Hugo Weasley bounded in. "Happy Birthday Teddy!" he yelled, and presented him with a card.

"Thanks Hugo" he said, ruffling the young boys hair.

"Grandma says that dinner is ready so you have to come now." Hugo said, half dragging him Arthur out of the garage and into the garden.

He was hugged by a surprise visit from his grandmother, Andromeda, who said that she wouldn't have missed his birthday party for the entire world.

At the table, he was forced to sit next to Victoire, who blushed heavily when she handed him his birthday card. Ginny, who was sitting opposite him, winked at them. Fortunately, they were saved from further embarrassment by the distraction of Harry abruptly standing up.

The embarrassment went deeper however, when Teddy realised he intended to make a speech.

Harry grinned at Teddy, as he began the speech. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, we are gathered here today to celebrate the birthday of one Teddy Remus Lupin. On this day, seventeen years ago, we were all blessed with his arrival. It was a dark and dangerous time for everyone, especially for a baby. But with him he brought hope, smiles, happiness and laughter, to all those who needed him the most, even if he didn't know what he was doing at the time. He has continued to do this throughout his whole life, and I don't know what the world would be like today without him. Even though Remus and Dora cannot physically be with us here today, I know that they are proud of the man the Teddy has now become. But enough of dwelling on the past, birthdays are a time to celebrate the future year! Teddy, we wish you the best of luck, whichever direction your decisions take you!" Harry raised his glass in Teddy's direction, who felt himself going magnificently red as everyone else did the same.

"Happy birthday Teddy!" they all chorused.

**A/N: so what do you think? think i should carry this on?**

**Leave a review and in turn i will review a story of your choice! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything written here. the writing in bold in this chapter has merely been borrowed for entertainment, and can be found in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, chapter 5. **

**Bold writing is the memory, where normal writing is from either Teddy or Harry's point of view. **

**Enjoy!**

Teddy's Memories Chapter 2

James Potter grinned mischievously (which did not go completely unnoticed by the adults) to the other Potter children down the table, and they began to plot.

As soon as Teddy stumbled out of the fireplace, he collapsed onto the nearest armchair.

Ginny had come back earlier with a tiredly protesting James Al and Lily, and the house was unusually quiet.

Harry appeared in the fireplace with a blast of green, flicked his wand at the lights, and smiled at Teddy. "That was a good day" he said.

Teddy chuckled. "Especially when James got the better of Uncle George using a Weasley product"

Harry laughed. "No I don't think George intended for the Nosebleed nougats to be used in quite that way"

"The Fireworks were good though" Teddy commented. George had brought a couple of boxes of Wildfire Whiz-bangs, and had set them off at the very end of the day, and they had set the night up in a blaze of lights. While the Weasleys were not his blood relatives, they treated him like one of their own.

Teddy pushed himself out of the armchair and picked up the large collection of birthday cards that had gathered up on the coffee table, flicking through each one to remind himself who had sent what. He then looked at the one that Harry had given him, and remembered the drawing.

"What is this exactly?" he asked, pointing the drawing out to his godfather.

Harry beamed. "That" he said "is a pensieve. Its used to place memories so that one can look at them at a different time. Follow me. Its time for you to receive you last birthday present."

Teddy followed Harry up to the drawing room, which acted as a sort of office room. They weren't often allowed in, because Harry didn't trust James and Al not to break anything. It was dark when they first entered, and Harry lit the room up with his wand. The light illuminated the old tapestry family tree on the wall, the faded old green walls, a lot of newspaper clippings, both new and older. Amongst the various aging furniture in the room, one dark cabinet next to the desk caught Teddy's eye.

Harry opened that cabinet and pulled out something that resembled what had been drawn in the birthday card. "I'm not the best drawer in the world, but this" Harry explained, "is a pensieve."

He had a vague idea about what Harry was up to, and was genuinely curious.

He watched as Harry placed it on the desk in front of him, then as Harry turned to the selves and carefully selected one of the many potion vials, from a stand on the cabinet. He uncorked it and tipped the silvery, smoky substance into the pensive.

"These are my memories. Well, most of them are mine, some are from Hermione and Ron of course. They are various memories of your parents, and their friends. If you don't want to do this I wont be offended and I will completely understand." He explained, knowing how horrible it can be to have something like this thrust upon you with little warning.

He looked at the sincere and honest look on his godfathers face, and felt his own curiosity and longing. "I would love to know more about them"

Harry thought for a moment. "I think we will do this one at a time, so that I can explain things between each one"

Ted nodded his understanding.

Harry looked across at Teddy. "just do what I do" he explained, and he surprisingly leaned in towards the pensieve. In a brief flash of white light, he was gone. Teddy nervously copied him.

He felt himself land, but it strangely felt as if he was still moving. He opened his eyes and his confusion grew as he found himself on the familiar Hogwarts express. Harry was stood next to him, grinning.

"You get used to it after the first couple of times" he said, helping Teddy to his feet. "If I am right, myself, Ron and Hermione are in our third year, in the year 1993, and this is the very first time the three of us met your father."

They turned around to face the compartment, and saw a thirteen year old Harry, Ron and Hermione talking. Teddy looked up at the luggage rack above his Father. Sadly it held nothing but a small, battered case, seemingly held together by string, and with peeling letters on the corner.

"Is that all Dad had?" Teddy asked, sadly.

Harry looked grim as he briefly explained that "The life of a werewolf was neither happy nor predictable"

Young Hermione looked terrified as she said, **"Sirius Black escaped to come after **_**you**_**? Oh Harry … you'll have to be really really careful. Don't go looking for trouble Harry …" **

Teddy frowned at this. hadn't Harry and everyone else always told him what a great man Sirius was? He would have to ask his godfather about it afterwards.

"**I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry. "Trouble usually finds me"**

"Nothings changed much" said Harry, who was watching the scene with amusement at their younger selves.

"**How thick would Harry have to be to go looking for someone who wants to kill him?" said Ron shakily. **

"**No one knows how he got out of Azkaban" said Ron uncomfortably. "No ones ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner, too."**

"**But they'll catch him wont they?" said Hermione " I mean they've got all the muggles looking for him too." **

A high pitched faint whistling noise was coming from one of the trunks. Young Harry pulled out a sneakoscope, and quickly muffled the sound as the conversation turned to Hogsmeade. It was interrupted by Malfoy, and two other very large slytherins. The sky outside turned dark as the rain got heavier and heavier. The train began to slow.

"**We can't be there yet" said Hermione checking her watch. **

The train came to an abrupt halt, and from the sounds of it, had knocked several trunks off the racks. Suddenly, without warning, the whole train was plunged into darkness. Ron wiped the window.

"**There's something moving out there." said Ron " I think people are coming aboard."**

Someone entered the compartment, and young Harry told them all that Neville had entered.

"Neville Longbottom? Our herbology professor?" Teddy asked almost disbelieving. The Neville he knew was not nearly as clumsy as the young Neville seemed to be.

"The one and only" said Harry, grinning at the surprise on Teddy's face.

The compartment door slid open. And two people bumped into one another.

"**Whose that?"**

"**Whose that?"**

"**Ginny?"**

"**Hermione?"**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**I was looking for Ron-"**

"**Come in, sit down"**

"**Not here, I'm here!" said a young Harry**

"**Ouch!" came Neville's voice in the darkness. **

"**Quiet!" came a hoarse voice. **The voice felt oddly familiar to Teddy.

A light filled up the compartment, and the crackling noise came from the flames the Remus was holding in his hands. Teddy couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from his father. Harry was also transfixed. It was one of the first times he had seen and heard Remus since his death almost 17 years ago.

"**Stay where you are" **Remus commanded, just as the compartment door began to slid open. Teddy felt the cold, saw the tall, cloaked figure, and knew he was seeing a dementor. He had only ever heard about them, and briefly come face to face with a boggart one when Harry began teaching him to do a patronus.

Young Harry suddenly collapsed onto the floor of the train. Teddy heard his father shout out to the creature that they weren't hiding Sirius Black under their cloaks, and saw his patronus send it away.

The lights came back on, and the train began to move again. Shortly after that, young Harry came back around. Remus began handing out pieces of chocolate to everyone in the compartment. Remus went out to speak to the driver, leaving Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny to explain.

"**I haven't poisoned that chocolate you know" said Remus as he entered the compartment. We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you alright Harry?" **

"**Fine" Harry muttered. **

As the rest of the journey was relatively uneventful, Harry decided to leave it there for the night.

They appeared right back in the drawing room where they had started. Although the black window showed that they had been gone for some time, and Harry had to re-light the room.

Teddy seemed to be lost for words, so Harry began to explain.

"I decided to show you that scene, because it was the first time I had ever met your father, and I wanted to show you how he looked after us when we were in trouble. I also thought that this would be a good idea, so that you could see these things for yourself, and have things explained to you, rather than to be told by others.

Teddy nodded. "I have a few questions." he said. And continued when Harry nodded. "What was all that talk about Sirius Black coming to kill you? You've always said he was a great person?"

To his surprise, Harry laughed. "it was a mistake. Sirius wasn't after me at all. He was trying to protect me."

Teddy nodded. He had a thought about who he would need protecting from.

"Are you alright Ted? I know its been a lot to take in." Harry asked him.

"Yeh I'm alright. I've just been given a lot to think about, and its been a long day."

"Alright, do you want to carry this on tomorrow?"

"You have more of these you want to show me?"

"I have a few more yes, providing you want to see them?"

"I would like that."

Harry looked at his watch. We had better go to bed for now, I don't think the rest of them are going to be kind to us in the morning if we sleep in."

Teddy laughed. "no I don't think they would be." he said, thinking of all the things that James would like to do to him.

When he went to bed, he made sure to bolt his bedroom door shut, just in case.

**A/N: ok how did that go? writing the memory from another point of view was slightly tricky, so do you think it worked? what could i do to make this better? **

**The next chapter probably wont be as long as this, but im planning to have some of Andromeda's memories in here, so if you have any ideas as to what i could do for that they would be most welcome :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: only the plotline is mine. all the words written in bold belong to J., and can be found in Chapter 7 of The Prisoner of Azkaban.

Teddy's Memories Chapter 3

Breakfast next morning, was, as usual, a less than quiet event. The well-lit kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place was a bustle of activity and noise. This time involving Al's cereal exploding and coating the table with milk, then him and James having a sword fight with fake wands in revenge over the spilled breakfast. Lily then proceeded to pin Teddy into his chair and tickling him mercilessly.

Harry walked in and frowned. "how dare you," he said "start a fake wand duel without me!" he laughed, summoned his own fake wand from the other room and defended himself as both boys turned to attacking him instead of each other.

"Harry!" Teddy gasped "Haha help haha help me!"

He was rescued by the arrival of Ginny, who immediately vanished the spoiled breakfast, the fake wands turned into a plastic mouse, a pair of underwear, (to which James threw his to the floor in disgust) and a rubber chicken. Which distracted Lily long enough for Teddy tickle her back.

"Honestly its like I have five kids in this house instead of four at times!" she said, trying and failing to hold back a smile.

"Yes but you love it really" he laughed.

She laughed back at him, then turned to James, Al and Lily. "George wants you three to go to Wizard Wheezes today, says he has something to show you. So we are going to go down to the shop, then after that we'll head off to visit Angelina, Freddie and Roxie."

"I believe I have an appointment with you Ted."

Teddy nodded, slightly anxious about what he would be shown, but still found himself to be excited about it nevertheless.

Harry tipped another memory into the pensieve, leaned into it, and disappeared. Teddy copied him, and found himself in the familiar Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom at Hogwarts. He recognised a few of the students, among them being a young Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

Harry smiled reminiscently "ah the first defence lesson"

Teddy looked around the room for his father eagerly, but to his disappointment, he wasn't there.

The door to the classroom opened, Harry and Teddy turned to see Remus enter the room, and place his briefcase on the teachers desk. Teddy noticed that he looked a lot better than he had when he had last seen him, on the train, even though his briefcase looked ready to fall apart.

"**Good afternoon" he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands" **

The class buzzed with curiosity and excitement as they put their books away.

"An easily pleased lot weren't you?" said Teddy, smiling mockingly.

"Oh don't tell me your classes weren't exactly the same" Harry teased "besides, we didn't have any good teachers, and had never had a proper lesson before. Unless you count the one where our teacher let a cage full of pixies loose in the classroom."

Teddy laughed.

"**Right then,"** they heard Remus say, **"if you'd follow me" **

Harry and Teddy walked next to Remus, as **he led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the poltergeist, who was floating upside-down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum. **

"Shame Remus didn't let him get away with it," Harry said, "it would have been funny. But I suppose what he did instead is even better"

"**Loony loopy Lupin" Peeves sang " Loony loopy Lupin, loony loopy Lupin" **

Teddy groaned. "He still sings that every time he sees me. Its so annoying!" then he noticed that his father was smiling at peeves. "why is he smiling?"

"Because peeves used to sing that to him when he was at school too. I think he was just remembering his own school days" Harry replied, chuckling.

"Well at least I'm not the only one to suffer." Teddy smiled.

"**I'd take that gum out of the keyhole, if I were you, Peeves," he said, pleasantly. Mr Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms." **

He blew a loud raspberry in his fathers direction. Who just **gave a small sigh, and took out his wand. **

Teddy was curious as to what his father would do, and paid close attention. He might be able to use this on Peeves himself.

"T**his is a useful little spell" he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely" **

**He raised his wand to shoulder height, said "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves. **

**With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled right way up, and zoomed away, cursing.**

Harry and Teddy were laughing. "I definitely have to use that on Peeves some time!"

Harry grinned. "you should, because you are a marauder's son, and a little bit of trouble and amusement is healthy"

"**Cool Sir!" **

"**Thank you Dean" **he said "**Shall we proceed?" **

"Dean?" Teddy turned to ask Harry as they followed Remus down the corridor. "As in, Dean Thomas?"

Harry nodded.

"Blimey, he looks young."

"Don't we all" Harry replied, looking around at his old classmates, smiling.

They followed Remus into the staff room, which was empty, except for one of the Professors at the time. He had a fairly unpleasant look about him, which might have been how he looked disgusted at the sight of the people who had just walked in. Teddy had seen a portrait of this professor before, hanging in the headmistresses office, but couldn't remember his name.

"Professor Severus Snape" Harry said. "One of the bravest people I know, yet also one of the nastiest"

Teddy turned back to the class, slightly puzzled.

"**Leave it open Lupin. I'd rather not witness this. He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear" **

Teddy glanced over at Neville, who had gone scarlet. It was difficult to see this quiet, shy young boy, in the tall, confident herbology professor that he knew he would one day become.

"**I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably." **

A wardrobe at the back of the room shuddered, and Teddy had an idea of what might be inside. He listened to the description of a boggart with mild interest. He was, after all, fairly good at getting rid of boggarts. He just wanted to hear what his dad had to say about them.

"I**ts always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake - tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. **

Teddy laughed. "Who would be frightened of a slug?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, "I'm guessing it was one of the marauders. But I suppose if you were afraid of a flesh eating slug, that's more scary."

"Yeh I suppose so" Teddy said, still smiling.

They listened to Remus explain to the class about how to use the charm to get rid of the boggarts.

"**Right Neville" said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" **

"**Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry" said professor Lupin cheerfully. **

"**Professor Snape!" **

Harry laughed at the memory, along with the rest of the class. Teddy didn't laugh as much as them. He was slightly confused. He had always been told that Severus Snape was a good, brave man, yet in this memory, he was absolutely foul.

However, it did amuse him that the young Neville was terrified of this professor, and Teddy was again having difficulty in seeing the older Neville frightened of anything at all. He just seemed unfazed by everything, and took it all in his stride, no matter what happened.

"**Professor Snape … hmmm … Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" **

"**Er - yes," said Neville nervously. "But - I don't want the boggart to turn into her, either" **

"**No, no, you misunderstand me" said Professor Lupin, now smiling "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?" **

Teddy looked sideways at Harry, having a slight idea about what his dad was thinking of doing.

"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Teddy asked Harry, curiously.

Harry turned around and smiled at Teddy. "Oh yes. Remus never once stopped being Moony. He wasn't as mischievous as Padfoot or Prongs, but whenever he did pull something like this, it was unexpected. Which, in a way, made it even funnier."

"**I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you the most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"**

"**Everyone ready?" **

"**Neville we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field alright? I'll call the next person forward … everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot - "**

**On the count of three Neville, One, Two Three!" **

**The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.**

"**R-r-riddikulus" squeaked Neville. **

**There was a noise like a whip-crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace trimmed dress, and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and swinging a huge crimson handbag from his hand. **

Teddy and Harry couldn't help it; they laughed along with the rest of the class. Teddy didn't know the man that well, but the image was still hilarious.

They watched the rest of the lesson pass by, as the boggart became a bandaged mummy who tripped over its bandages, a banshee who lost her voice, a rat which chased its tail in a circle, a rattlesnake, an eyeball, a severed hand which got caught in a mousetrap and finally a spider who rolled along the floor after its legs disappeared.

Teddy watched as his father jumped in front of Harry, instead of letting him face the boggart.

"He didn't let you face the boggart?" Teddy asked.

"No. He seemed to think it was what was best." Harry said.

The boggart disappeared with Neville turning it back into Snape and his drag act, dissolving into tiny wisps of smoke.

Remus dismissed the class, who were all chattering excitedly about the lesson. Teddy expected Harry to leave it there, but instead, he followed his younger self out of the room, beckoning to Teddy to follow him a short while.

"**That was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" **Teddy heard young Uncle Ron say as they headed down the corridor.

Young Aunt Hermione seemed a bit less reluctant when she replied that, **"He seems a very good teacher, but I wish I could have had a turn with the boggart"**

"**What would it have been for you," said Ron, sniggering. A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?" **

Harry stopped walking, "I think we should leave it there."

Teddy nodded, as he watched teenage Harry, Ron and Hermione walk down the corridor, away from them.

They reappeared in back in Harry's study. The clock on the wall read 11 o'clock.

"We have time for a few more today, if you are ready, but I'm sure you are curious about the last one?"

"Yeh," he said, thinking about how best to phrase his question.

Luckily, Harry caught on. "I showed you that, because, it showed a bit more of who he was. I mean, our first lesson he teaches us to laugh at our fears, gaining our trust and respect. Also the fact that he cared about us all, and wanted us to not be afraid of things." Harry chuckled " it also showed a bit more of the mischievous side to his personality, I think."

Teddy smiled. "Yes, I've heard about that; and the fact that everyone tells me he was a good teacher. But its nice to actually be able, in a way to see it for myself."

"Which is the sole reason for me doing this" Harry smiled. "Are you ready for the next memory?"

Teddy nodded, and Harry took another vial from the shelf, and slowly poured it into the pensieve.

A/N: Good? Bad? downright ugly? let me know! i will try to update again soon, but this is kind of tricky to write, and i dont have as much time anymore.

if anyone has any ideas for this i would love to hear them! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Memories Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i dont own Harry Potter, the characters or anything, except the words written in bold which belong to JK Rowling (no im not her) and can be found in the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 8: Flight of the Fat Lady.

Enjoy!

Harry selected a vial from the shelf and poured the contents into the pensive. Once again went into the memory.

They materialised in a corridor in Hogwarts, and Teddy saw the portrait of the Fat Lady sitting in her frame at the other end. Suddenly, the frame swung open, revealing a young Harry climbing through.

"**What was the point in waking me up?" the Fat Lady called grumpily after him as he walked away. **

"You look a bit annoyed there" Teddy noticed.

"Yeah. I think this was the first Hogsmeade trip, and I didn't have my form so I wasn't allowed to go." Harry explained.

They walked beside the younger Harry as he walked seemingly aimlessly around the castle, wandering in the vague direction of the library. All of a sudden young Harry spun right around, only to be confronted by Filch.

"**What are you doing?" Filch snarled suspiciously. **

"**Nothing" said Harry truthfully. **

"**Nothing!" spat Filch, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. "A likely story! Sneaking around on your own - why aren't you in hogsmeade buying stink pellets and belch powder and whizzing worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?" **

**Harry shrugged. **

"**Well, get back to your common room where you belong!" snapped filch. **

Teddy noticed that Filch kept his eye on the younger Harry until he turned the corner of the corridor. They followed him down the corridor, Teddy was desperately wondering what they were doing here, but didn't want to say anything because he knew that there must be a good reason as to why he was seeing this.

**A voice from inside one of the rooms said, "Harry?" **

**Harry doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking around his office door. **

Teddy then realised the reason, and smiled when he saw his dad looking straight at them. For one horrifyingly strange moment, Teddy thought that his dad could see them. It took him a moment to realise that he was actually looking at the younger Harry, who happened to be stood behind him. It was a sad feeling to be able to say that he had actually looked his dad in the eye.

"**What are you doing?" said Lupin, though in a very different voice from Filch. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" **

"**Hogsmeade" said Harry, in a would be casual voice. **

"**Ah," said Lupin. He considered Harry for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."**

"Ah I remember those. Horrible creatures they are," Teddy said.

"**A what?" said Harry. **

The young Harry, older Harry and Teddy all** followed Lupin into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed up against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.**

Teddy shuddered. He really didn't like them.

"**Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have too much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."**

"Wish my teacher had told me that before I faced one," Teddy said.

Harry grinned. "Maybe I should have shown you this when you were younger, you might have listened properly then."

"I was listening," Teddy said, but then grinned. "It wasn't my fault that the decoy detonator fell out of my pocket in the middle of a boring lesson."

"**Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."**

"**Alright." Said Harry awkwardly. **

**Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout. **

"**Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid of a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid - but I daresay you've had enough of tealeaves?"**

Teddy looked between his dad and Harry, confused.

"this really strange divination teacher kept on predicting my death all the time, the first time was with tea leaves," Harry explained briefly.

Teddy looked at him strangely.

"Yeah she was a bit weird," He said, smiling.

"**How did you know about that?" asked Harry. **

"**Professor McGonagall told me." Said Lupin, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea. "you're not worried, are you?"**

"**No," Said Harry. **

"How many times was I told as a child not to tell lies?" Teddy said, grinning at his godfather.

"Sometimes it just can't be helped," He shrugged.

**Lupin said, "Anything worrying you Harry?"**

"**No," Harry lied. He drank a bit of tea and watched the grindylow brandishing a fist at him. "Yes," he said suddenly, putting his tea down on Lupins desk. "You know that day we fought the boggart?"**

"**Yes," said Lupin slowly. **

"**Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Harry abruptly. **

**Lupin raised his eyebrows. "I would have thought that was obvious Harry," he said, sounding surprised. **

**Harry, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken aback. **

"**Why?" he said again. **

"**Well," said Lupin, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."**

"Ah yes," said Teddy. "I suppose that wouldn't be a good thing if Voldemort came out of a cupboard at a whole class full of kids."

"No, it wouldn't have been good," Harry reasoned. "But I wasn't thinking of Voldemort, and at the time I was more worried that he thought I wouldn't be able to handle it myself. Sometimes you need to conquer your fears."

**Harry stared. Not only was this the last answer he'd expected, but Lupin had said Voldemorts name. The only person Harry had ever heard say the name aloud, (apart from himself) was Professor Dumbledore. **

"**Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin, still frowning at Harry. "but I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialise in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic."**

"**I didn't think of Voldemort," said Harry honestly. "I - I remembered those Dementors."**

"**I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. ""Well, well…I'm impressed." **

Teddy was surprised by his answer, and Harry looked at him. In that moment, he was almost a mirror image of Remus.

**He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harrys face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is - fear. Very wise Harry." **

"you're Dad, really was a genius that year," Harry said, smiling. "by this point the was already a friend, but I had no idea of how much of a friend he was"

Teddy smiled sadly. He was glad of this moment, and he knew it was the best he was ever going to get, but his dad didn't know he was there.

"**So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the boggart?" said Lupin, shrewdly. **

"**Well, yeah," said Harry. He was suddenly feeling a lot happier. "Professor Lupin, you know the dementors -"**

**He was interrupted by a knock at the door. **

"**Come in," called Lupin.**

Teddy turned around to face the door, just in time to see **The door opened, and in came Snape. **

**He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing. **

"He is one creepy looking dude," said Teddy.

"**Ah, Severus," said Lupin, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?" **

**Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Harry and Lupin. **

"**I was just showing Harry my Grindylow," said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank. **

"**Fascinating," said Snape, without looking at it. "you should drink that directly, Lupin." **

"Is it wolfs bane potion?" he asked, gathering his thoughts. He had just had a brainwave.

Harry nodded.

"**Yes, yes, I will," said Lupin. **

"**I made an entire cauldron," Snape continued. "If you need more." **

"**I should probably have some again tomorrow. Thanks very much Severus." **

"**Not at all," said Snape. **

Teddy watched him as **he backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful. **

**Harry looked curiously at the goblet. Lupin smiled. **

"**Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering. **

"**Why-" Harry began. Lupin looked at him and answered the unfinished question. **

"I didn't know he was a werewolf yet," Harry answered the look of curiosity on Teddys face.

"**I've been feeling a bit off-colour," he said. "this potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it." **

"If anytime was a good time to have told you, that would have been it," said Teddy, although he knew how he felt. At the beginning, he had felt slightly nervous about telling his friends about his dad, worrying that they might not like him for it, but that feeling soon passed, when he decided that it didn't matter what anyone thought, he knew his dad was a good man.

"**Professor Snape's very interested in the dark arts," he blurted out. **

"**Really?" said Lupin, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion. **

Harry laughed. "I probably reminded him so much of my dad when I said that. The amount of times that dad and Sirius said that kind of stuff about Snape!"

"**Some people reckon-" Harry hesitated, then plunged recklessly on, "Some people reckon he'd do anything to get the defence against the dark arts job." **

**Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face. **

"**Disgusting," he said. "Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later." **

"That was probably a short walk down memory lane that he wasn't expecting," Harry said, explaining to Teddy.

"**Right," said Harry, putting down his empty teacup. **

**The empty goblet was still smoking. **

"Ok I think that's enough of that memory," said Harry, grasping Teddy's arm as they surged out of the pensieve.

They re-materialised once more within Harry's study.

"I showed you that just because I wanted to show you how much he cared about those that he loved. We have time for a few more if that's what you would like?"

Teddy nodded and Harry selected another vial from the cupboard.

**A/N: How was that? **

**Which memory should I write up next? The next one in the book, or should I test my creative skills and invent one? **

**Any ideas would be fantastic! **


	5. Chapter 5

**SO Sorry this has been so long in updating, i've just been so busy! but here you are and I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The words written in bold are not stolen, only borrowed, and can be found in Chapter 8: flight of the Fat Lady, and in Chapter 9: Grim Defeat. **

Memories: Chapter 5.

"Ok Ted," Harry said as he poured the next memory into the penseive. "I'm sure you're wondering about Sirius, so I'm showing you this just so that you know how you father believed that his best friend was evil."

"Yeh I have been wondering about that," Teddy replied. "I mean, you have always spoke well of him, and yet he's done all this stuff? It doesn't make sense."

Harry smiled, "don't worry; it will all make sense in the end."

They materialised in front of the portrait to the Gryffindor common room, and Teddy had a clear enough view to see that the canvas of the Fat Lady and been completely torn.

"Who did that?" Teddy asked, astonished.

Teddy and Harry heard the familiar cackling laugh of peeves, and teddy looked up to see him flip himself upside down and give that all-familiar nasty grin, aimed at Professor **Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."**

"But Sirius didn't really do it. Did he?" Teddy asked uncertainly.

Harry sighed, "Unfortunately, this he did do, which only convinced Remus that he was even more unhinged and insane than he had previously thought." Harry said as he and Teddy followed the rest of the Gryffindor's down to the Great Hall.

"**The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."**

**Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"**

**One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.**

"**Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.**

"**Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"**

"As if the whole school is going to stop talking about such a serious incident just because he said so," Teddy laughed. Uncle Percy really hadn't changed one bit.

"**C'mon," Ron said to Harry and Hermione; they seized three sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.**

Teddy and Harry followed behind to listen to what they were saying.

"**Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.**

"**Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron.**

"**It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower…"**

"He chose that night because we weren't in the tower," Harry explained.

"**I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realise it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."**

"He's not going to be that stupid as to jump into a room crowded with people," Harry said, and Teddy turned his attention to the conversations of those nearest to him.

He listened to some of the absurd theories about Sirius being able to apparate inside, and even heard Dean Thomas suggest that he could have flown in. The most reasonable of which being that he could have disguised himself.

"**Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?" said Hermione crossly to Harry and Ron.**

"**Probably," said Ron. "Why?"**

"**Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know," said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered…"**

"**The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"**

"Yeh because that's going to happen," Teddy said, smirking at Harry.

They Dumbledore talk to Percy about how they had replaced the portrait of the fat lady for now, and how they hadn't managed to find Sirius. Then heard Snape enter the room.

**"The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."**

"**What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"**

"**All searched…"**

"**Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."**

"**Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.**

**Harry raised his head very slightly off his arms to free his other ear.**

"**Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."**

Teddy saw that Snape, for some reason, looked incredible angry.

Harry, seeing the look on both Snapes and Teddy's faces, smiled and explained that, "he was probably just angry that Sirius hadn't been caught and he hadn't been the one to do it."

"**It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed —"**

"He thinks dad is helping Sirius get into the castle doesn't he?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, he does. Although how he could think that after everyone knew, or thought they knew that Sirius had betrayed everyone is beyond me. And how they thought that Sirius and Remus would still be friends is a little confusing, although a kind of compliment.

"What do you mean?" asked Teddy.

"Well, Snape thought that Remus and Sirius would still be friends, why else would he accuse your dad of helping Sirius? The fact that he thought their friendship would survive just goes to show how close the marauders were before my parents were killed. It's an impressive bond that they all had, even if the compliment came from Snape."

"I think I understand it now," Teddy said.

"**I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. **

"Dumbledore believed in your dad from the moment he first stepped foot at Hogwarts. He had already had enough criticism for being a werewolf," Harry explained.

**"I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."**

"**Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.**

"**Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster."**

That memory faded and gradually moulded into another.

The corridor re-materialised in front of them, and a young Harry was stood in front of a tall sixth year boy being lectured on an upcoming Quidditch match.

"That is Oliver Wood, who was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team back then," Harry explained.

Teddy felt his jaw drop, "you mean, THE Oliver Wood? From Puddlemere United? Seriously?"

Harry laughed at Teddy's reaction, who was a fan of the Puddlemere United team and had actually met the older Oliver Wood a few times before.

"The very same," Harry smiled.

"But he looks so young!"

They watched a young Harry check his watch, swear and rush down the corridor. They followed him and as they did they could still hear Oliver shouting in the distance that, **"Diggory's got a very fast swerve, Harry, so you might want to try looping him —"**

They all arrived outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, and hurried inside along with a young Harry.

"**Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I —"**

Teddy fully expected his father to be at the front desk, and tell him not to worry about his lateness or something, but strangely enough, it was Snape. Teddy knew that things were not going to go well in this class.

"**This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."**

**But Harry didn't move.**

"**Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.**

"**He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"**

**But Harry stayed where he was.**

"**What's wrong with him?"**

**Snape's black eyes glittered.**

"**Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."**

"I'm showing you this because it shows how much prejudice people had against werewolves, yet shows how well liked your father was," Harry told Teddy.

**Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down**, with Harry and teddy stood next him.** Snape looked around at the class. **

"**As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far —"**

"**Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start —"**

"**Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organisation."**

"Any excuse to have a go at Remus for being a marauder," Harry said wistfully.

"**He's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.**

"**You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you — I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss —"**

Harry and Teddy watched as Snape picked up the textbook, and flick to the last chapter.

"— **werewolves," said Snape.**

"What an idiot!" Teddy exclaimed, unable to hold it in any longer. "He's trying to get the class to figure out what he is, and to get him sacked!"

Harry put a hand on his godsons shoulder to calm him down. "Yes he does, but it works out alright in the end," he told him.

"**But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks —"**

"**Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. **

"**And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"**

The class eventually did as they were told, but not without casting Snape a few angry glances and muttering obscenities under their breath. Snape stood at the front of the class asking ridiculous questions that no one would be expected to know.

"**Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.**

**Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air.**

"**Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between —"**

"**We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on-"**

"**Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. **

"Well since it's at the back of the book, I wouldn't expect a third year class to know about them until the end of the year anyway," Harry exasperatedly said.

**I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…"**

"**Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf —"**

"**That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."**

"That was totally uncalled for!" Teddy exclaimed.

"That was the way Snape was," said Harry.

They watched as **Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. **

Harry suddenly looked at Ron, grinning, as the young Ron shouted that, **"You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"**

"**Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticise the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."**

"That was totally worth it!" Teddy laughed. "Although there is no way in hell he was supposed to get away with saying that to him."

They watched as Snape walked around the class, casually criticising Remus' work and teaching standard, or lack of.

"**Very poorly explained… That is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia…**

Harry laughed, "no its not, they were right in the first place."

"Japan isn't it?" Teddy asked.

"I think so," Harry said. "Ask your Aunt Luna, she will know for sure."

Teddy nodded. While Luna was a bit odd, she definitely knew the most about magical creatures, and was a lot of fun to be around.

"**Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three…"**

**When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back.**

"**You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognise and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand.**

"He did that on purpose didn't he?" Teddy asked, in a sad kind of voice.

"Yes," Harry answered. "I think he was hoping that the whole school would find out what he was and hate him for it. A bit harsh, but his motives will be explained later on.

Teddy nodded uncomfortably.

**Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."**

The scene dissolved, and once again, Harry and Teddy were whisked away.

They were in the middle of the quidditch field, and to say it was raining would be a mild understatement. It was absolutely tipping it down.

Teddy remarked on how odd it was to see it raining and be in the rain and still not getting wet.

Harry just laughed. As it was a memory, they were not influenced by the weather or anything around them.

They watched as both teams staggered onto the pitch, still fighting the weather, and with little trouble managed to locate a sopping wet younger Harry. The two Captains shook hands, and they saw, rather than heard the command to mount up, and could barely hear the whistle over the sound of the wind.

They kind of floated alongside Harry as he rose up into the air, and they could tell that he was struggling to keep a hold of his broomstick, and had no chance of finding the snitch. It was hard to even tell which team each of the players was on.

"I think I decided to show you this as a reason for your dad helping me in a couple of weeks' time from this," Harry said loudly.

Teddy just nodded.

There was a large flash of lightning, and they could just about** see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing him to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.**

"**I called for time-out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here —"**

**They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.**

"That won't help," Al grumbled.

"**What's the score?"**

"**We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."**

"**I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses.**

**At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming.**

"She has a brilliant idea that she is going to help you with," Teddy said, laughing as he recognised the smile on her face.

Harry laughed with Teddy as he too saw that smile on her face once more.

"**I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!"**

**He handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "Impervious!" **

"Maybe I should teach that spell to James and Albus?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Nah let them figure it out for themselves," Teddy said, with a mischevious grin and a familiar glint in his eye. It was the exact same look he had seen in Remus a couple of times.

"**There!" she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"**

**Wood looked as though he could have kissed her.**

"**Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"**

The spell seemed to have worked considerably well, at least, young Harry seemed to be able to see where he was flying. He managed to avoid a Bludger, and duck beneath Diggory.

**Another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Harry saw something that distracted him completely, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.**

"is that Sirius?" Teddy asked, pointing into the stands.

"Yes it is, although at that point I still didn't know he was an animagus, and I still thought he was guilty of everything," Harry replied.

**Harry's numb hands slipped on the broom handle and his Nimbus dropped a few feet. **

"**Harry!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Harry, behind you!"**

**Harry looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them…**

**With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.**

"**Come on!" he growled at his Nimbus as the rain whipped his face. "Faster!"**

Teddy could feel something strange was happening, although he had never faced one properly before, he still knew the effects. He still felt uncomfortable, although he didn't get the memories playing through his mind.

**But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry had gone suddenly deaf — what was going on?**

They watched as young Harry looked down, and saw hundreds of those dementor creatures.

Teddy felt instantly sick as the creatures pointed up at them, standing right beneath them. They watched young Harry's eyes roll back into his skull, and helplessly they watched as he slid sideways off his broom and down towards the dementors.

"It's weird watching it from this angle," Harry commented calmly.

"Those creatures are disgusting," Teddy said, as their whole surrounding turned black.

"What Happened?" Teddy asked.

"I think this is where I passed out," Harry said casually. It'll be alright in a sec.

"**Lucky the ground was so soft."**

"**I thought he was dead for sure."**

"**But he didn't even break his glasses."**

Their surroundings were coming into focus slowly. They could hear the voices, although not who was saying what.

"**That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."**

**Harry's eyes snapped open. **And all at once their vision became clear.** He was lying in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around his bed. Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.**

"**Harry!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath the mud.** "**How're you feeling?"**

"**What happened?" he said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.**

"**You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been — what — fifty feet?"**

"And you got away unhurt?" Teddy said.

"Ah you forget Ted," said Harry smirking. "I'm the famous Harry Potter, not even the killing curse could kill me. I'm made of stronger stuff than people think."

Teddy thumped his arm and grinned.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he said in mock hurt.

Teddy grinned at him, "your ego need knocking down a few pegs, that's all."

"Fair enough," Harry shrugged, smiling at Teddy.

"**We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking.**

**Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.**

"**But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"**

"You just fell over 50 feet through the air, nearly died, and all you worry about is the match?" Teddy exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

"Well, some people think so," Harry said, laughing at Teddy's face. Sometimes, he was just too much like Remus.

"**We didn't — lose?"**

"**Diggory** **got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."**

"**Where is Wood?" said Harry, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.**

"**Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."**

**Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly.**

"**C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."**

"**There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.**

"**It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points."**

"**Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"**

"**Hufflepuff'll** **have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.**

"**But if they beat Ravenclaw…"**

"**No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"**

"**It all depends on the points — a margin of a hundred either way —"**

"As much as I love quidditch and all that, the points can be confusing." Teddy said.

"Yes it can be at times," Harry said.

They watched as Madam Pomfrey came to tell the team to leave, and as Fred carried on trying to cheer him up.

"**We'll come and see you later," Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."**

Teddy felt a sudden sense of loss and sadness about the Uncle that he had never actually got to meet. That scene had showed that although they might prank people and drive everyone around the bend at times, they still cared deep down.

"**Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away… He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him —"**

"**Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…"**

"**Did someone get my Nimbus?"**

**Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other.**

"**Er —"**

"**What?" said Harry, looking from one to the other.**

"**Well… when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.**

"**And?"**

"**And it hit — it hit — oh, Harry — it hit the Whomping Willow."**

"**And?" he said.**

"**Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It — it doesn't like being hit."**

"**Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," said Hermione in a very small voice.**

**Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed. **

Harry got them out of the pensive and they landed back in the study.

"I showed you that scene because I thought you might want to see one of my less successful quidditch matches, the reason that you father helped me, and it showed Fred not pranking anyone for once."

Teddy chuckled at the thought.

Harry opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a massive bar of chocolate. He put a finger to his lips as he broke a piece off.

"Sshh," he whispered. "Don't tell Ginny I gave you this, or she will murder me for ruining your dinner and appetite"

Teddy smiled as he took the chocolate, "Don't worry I won't tell."

"We could both do with some anyway; makes the effects of the dementor go away."

He bit into the chocolate, and didn't realise how chilled he was until he felt the warm of the chocolate spread.

"Do you want to carry on after dinner?" Harry said, "Or do you want to leave it until tomorrow? If you leave it until tomorrow, you can have a respite for a couple of hours, and I know Lily is desperate for you to help her in the tree house."

He laughed, and agreed that tomorrow would indeed be best.

**A/N: This might seem like a more random chapter, and i know it doesn't have any of Remus in it, i just thought i should explain some of Sirius's actions and describe their friendship a little better. **

**should i carry on with chapters from the book chronologically? **

**let me know what you think, it was a very long chapter :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry potter, or any of the characters, or any of the places, or anything ok? all words in bold can be found in The Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 10: The Marauders Map. **

Chapter 6

Excerpts used from Chapter 10, The Marauders Map

In the afternoon, Harry spent the day playing Quidditch with Ginny, James and Albus, while Teddy helped Lily do some repair work to the old tree house at the back of the garden. She needed his help because he was the only one of her brothers who was old enough to do magic out of school.

"Teddy will you help me with this roof bit? It won't stay on and it's leaking everywhere!"

"Ok, well you put it in place, and I will put a little sticking charm on it to make it stay, alright?"

With a look of deep concentration, Teddy lifted her up so that she would be able to reach properly, and carefully cast the charm.

"Ok, you can let go now," he said, smiling at his handy work.

She released the plank of wood and Teddy carefully lowered her back to the floor of the tree house.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "It stayed put! Thank you Teddy Bear!"

He laughed, "That's alright, Lily Billy."

"Oh I forgot to tell you!" She said excitedly.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Come and see what me and Albus found the other day when you and James and Daddy went to Diagon Alley!" she exclaimed excitedly as she hurried down the ladder.

Chuckling, he followed her down into the garden. She took him by the hand and led him down to the shed.

She opened the shed door, looked around at Teddy put a finger to her lips. "We got to be really really quiet."

They tiptoed to the back of the shed, and Lily pointed something out to Teddy.

What he had assumed to be a very dirty blanket, moved.

"Is that an owl nest?" Teddy asked her, quietly.

"Yes," she said, nodding proudly. "I haven't come here much, I don't want to scare them away, but I thought you should see them because you know lots about animals."

"They look like baby barn owls to me," Teddy said, examining them carefully without getting too close. "Have you seen their mum yet?"

Lily nodded, "She should be around somewhere."

"Alright, well let's leave them to it, just in case their mum is around," he said gently. "It's nearly dinner time anyway."

He escorted her back into the house when they heard Harry, Ginny and the boys come in. Ginny was carrying the brooms and bats while Harry was wrestling with the boys.

"I bet we could take you down old man!" James shouted.

"Not on your life you little squirt!" Harry replied, while Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"IF it was a fair fight we could!" James retorted.

"Harry, please keep the boys out of the kitchen while I help Kreacher make dinner please?" Ginny asked, "Lily do you want to come help me?"

She nodded and hurried after her mother while Teddy went to help occupy the boys.

Dinner was an occupied affair, with James being sent from the table to his room in disgrace without pudding for putting gravy and mashed potato in Lily's hair.

Breakfast was strangely subdued. James hadn't come down, Lily was still upset, Ginny was convincing James to come down while Harry was comforting Lily, Albus and Teddy were just trying not to get involved.

James eventually came down and apologised for his behaviour, Lily cheered up and was now talking to Ginny and Albus about the owl nest.

Harry and Teddy meanwhile, made their way up to the drawing room.

"I think we could use a bit of cheering up to be honest," Harry said as he poured another memory into the pensieve. "Are you ready?"

Teddy nodded.

"After you," Harry said.

They re-appeared in a corridor at Hogwarts, and sure enough, a young Ron, Harry and Hermione appeared from around the corner and stopped uncertainly at the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"**If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," said Ron. ****"Check who's in there, Hermione."**

They watched as **Hermione peered around the classroom door.**

"**It's okay!" **she called to them.

They followed the trio into the classroom, and sure enough, his dad stood behind the desk, smiling at them all.

"He does look ill doesn't he?" Harry commented aloud. "This was just after a full moon."

Teddy looked more closely at his dad and saw that **his old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behaviour.**

Teddy and Harry listened with amusement as the class complained loudly about Snape's lack of teaching ability.

"**It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"**

"**We don't know anything about werewolves —"**

"— **two rolls of parchment!"**

"**Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly.**

**The babble broke out again.**

"**Yes, but he said we were really behind —"**

"— **he wouldn't listen —"**

"— **two rolls of parchment!"**

**Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face.**

"Why is he smiling?" Teddy asked.

"Probably because he knows that no-one will have done it, and maybe because Snape has made himself more unpopular? That's what I think anyway." Harry suggested.

"**Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."**

"**Oh no," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!"**

Harry and Teddy laughed at the look of disappointment on her face. It was just so typical Hermione.

It was a very good lesson in Teddy's opinion. He watched as his dad taught them all about Hinkypunks, **a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.**

"**Lures travellers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead — people follow the light — then —"**

**The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.**

They heard the school bell ring, and made to follow Harry out of the door when Remus called him back.

"**Wait a moment, Harry," Lupin called. "I'd like a word."**

They turned around and watched as Remus covered up the Hinkypunks tank with a large cloth.

"**I heard about the match," said Lupin, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"**

"**No," said Harry. "The tree smashed it to bits."**

**Lupin sighed.**

"**They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. **

"Actually, they planted it because he came to Hogwarts," Harry corrected Remus. "It was a precaution to protect the other students from his lycanthropy."

"At least it was a solution that worked," Teddy said.

"Well, mostly," Harry pulled a face.

Teddy looked horrified at the thought that his dad had come so close to hurting someone. He didn't know a lot about his dad, but knew he would never have forgiven himself if he had actually hurt someone.

**People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."**

"**Did you hear about the Dementors too?" **Younger Harry said with obvious difficulty and embarrassment.

**Lupin looked at him quickly.**

"**Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time… furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds… I suppose they were the reason you fell?"**

"**Yes," said Harry. He hesitated, and then the question he had to ask burst from him before he could stop himself. "Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just —?"**

It was still odd to Teddy to hear his godfather talking like that, to him Harry had always been the cool confident person who Teddy could tell anything. But to see his godfather struggling with himself wasn't normal for Teddy.

He kind of felt like it was like a circle. James snr being there for his dad when so many other people had shunned him for who he was. His dad being there for Harry, and finally, Harry being there for Teddy.

"**It has nothing to do with weakness," said Professor Lupin sharply, as though he had read Harry's mind. "The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."**

Teddy was pleased that his dad was there to explain things to the young Harry. Just like harry had always been there for him. Both orphans, they had a connection that no one else could.

They listened to his description of Dementors, and Harry noticed the obvious pain it caused him to think of his best friend suffering them.

"**Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself — soul-less and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."**

Teddy could see many similarities in himself, Harry and his father that it was slightly un-nerving.

"**When they get near me —" Harry stared at Lupin's desk, his throat tight. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."**

All of a sudden, Teddy was incredibly grateful that he didn't have to suffer with anything like that.

He watched as his dad **made a sudden motion with his arm as though to grip Harry's shoulder, but thought better of it. There was a moment's silence, then —**

"**Why did they have to come to the match?" said Harry bitterly.**

"**They're getting hungry," said Lupin coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up… I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement… emotions running high… it was their idea of a feast."**

"That's disgusting," Teddy said.

"It's their way," explained Harry. "But we don't use them anymore really. Although it took a surprisingly long time for us to convince everyone that it wasn't the best way."

"**Azkaban must be terrible," Harry muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.**

"**The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."**

"That's so horrible," Teddy said. "I don't think there's anyone that deserves that."

Harry put his hand on Teddys shoulder, "I'm pleased that you said that, so many people are too quick to deal out the worst punishment, to suffer the worst punishment for their crimes."

Teddy smiled at his Godfather.

"**But Sirius Black escaped from them," Harry said slowly. "He got away…"**

**Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it.**

"**Yes," he said, straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible… Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long…"**

They watched as young Harrys face suddenly lightened up.

"**You made that Dementor on the train back off," said Harry suddenly.**

"**There are — certain defences one can use," said Lupin. "But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."**

"**What defences?" said Harry at once. "Can you teach me?"**

"**I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Harry — quite the contrary…"**

"Remus always was too modest for his own good," Harry said, chuckling.

"Reminds me of someone else I know," Teddy grinned, elbowing Harry in the ribs.

"**But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them —"**

"Typical that all your worried about is quidditch," Teddy said laughing.

Harry laughed with him as he thought how funny it sounded looking back.

**Lupin looked into Harry's determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well… all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."**

"He never chose to be ill," Teddy scoffed. "It was never his fault."

The memory faded as young Harry walked away, and they re-appeared in another corridor.

There was a whole crowd of people in the entrance hall, wrapped up in hats, gloves, scarves and their thickest cloaks.

"Hogsmeade," Harry said.

"Were you not allowed on this one either?" Teddy asked, as he found Ron, Harry and Hermione. Harry was the only one who wasn't wrapped up warm like the others.

"Nope," Harry said. "Still didn't have guardians permission."

They watched as the Entrance Hall slowly filled out, Ron and Hermione lingering as long as possible. Finally, they said goodbye and Teddy and Harry followed his younger self back up the marble staircase.

"**Psst — Harry!"**

The three of them turned around**, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at him from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.**

"Why are they not in Hogsmeade?" Teddy asked suspiciously.

Harry just smiled mysteriously in return.

"**What are you doing?" said Harry curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"**

"**We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here…"**

**He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. **

They** followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry.**

"They are definitely up to something," Teddy said.

Harry laughed, "It's that warning grin isn't it?"

"Yeah," Teddy said. Whenever Uncle George grinned like that, you knew not to go near him and not to accept anything he gave you.

"**Early Christmas present for you, Harry," he said.**

**Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. **

"I know what that is!" Teddy said, beaming, recognising the old bit of parchment.

Harry smiled back.

"**What's that supposed to be?"** young Harry said in disbelief.

"**This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.**

"**It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."**

"**Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."**

"**And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry.**

Teddy threw a stunned and shocked expression in Harrys direction.

"What?" he said. "If Fred and George just grinned at you like that, and gave you a bit of parchment, would you accept it before they explained themselves?"

"Probably not," Teddy agreed.

"**A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."**

"**Well… when we were in our first year, Harry — young, carefree, and innocent —"**

"Because they were innocent at one time," Harry said, sarcastically.

"Naturally," Teddy laughed.

" — **well, more innocent than we are now — we got into a spot of bother with Filch."**

"**We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —"**

"I wonder why," Teddy pondered aloud, grinning.

"**So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual —"**

"— **detention —"**

"— **disembowelment —"**

"— **and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."**

"Oh yeah," Harry said. "Because a bit of blank parchment is really highly dangerous."

"**Don't tell me —" said Harry, starting to grin.**

"**Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed — this."**

"**It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."**

"**And you know how to work it?"**

"**Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."**

"**You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.**

"I wouldn't have been surprised you know," He said to Teddy.

"**Oh, are we?" said George.**

**He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."**

They both saw the now familiar ink lines spread across the parchment, and the familiar words:

**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**

**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present**

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

They watched as the young Harry examined the map, with a surprised expression.

"You didn't know, did you?" Teddy asked.

"No, I had no idea who the marauders were, or anything about them at all." Harry said.

Teddy looked on and sadly watched the younger Harry. He knew that his own situation was very different, but without Harry, he wouldn't know much about his Dad either.

"**Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" — he pointed them out — "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in — completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. **

"Except the marauders every month," Teddy grinned.

**But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."**

"**Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."**

"**Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.**

"**Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it —"**

"— **or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.**

"**Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."**

"**So, young Harry," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."**

"**See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking.**

**They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.**

The room faded, and they seemed to take a while before the memory re-materialised properly.

"What happened?" Teddy asked.

"The corridor was completely dark," Harry said. As He, Teddy and young Harry appeared in the familiar Honeydukes cellar.

They could hear the students upstairs, and followed young Harry towards the shop.

Suddenly, a door opened upstairs, and they heard the sound of someone coming towards them.

"**And get another box of Jelly Slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out —" said a woman's voice.**

Young Harry hid behind a large crate, and when the man was occupied, snuck out quickly, unaware that his Future self and Godson were trailing behind.

**Harry reached the door at the top of the stairs, slipped through it, and found himself behind the counter of Honeydukes — he ducked, crept sideways, and then straightened up.**

As usual the shop was filled to the brim with Hogwarts students, and Teddy, as always, looked around in amazement at the amount of sweets.

They followed as young **Harry squeezed himself through a crowd of sixth years and saw a sign hanging in the farthest corner of the shop (UNUSUAL TASTES). Ron and Hermione were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavoured lollipops. Harry sneaked up behind them. **Harry and Teddy looked on in amusement.

"**Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying.**

"**How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.**

"**Definitely not," said Harry.**

**Ron nearly dropped the jar.**

Teddy sniggered at the look on his uncle's face.

"**Harry!" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How — how did you —?"**

"**Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"**

"'**Course I haven't," said Harry. He dropped his voice so that none of the sixth years could hear him and told them all about the Marauder's Map.**

"**How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"**

"**But Harry isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"**

"Is she mad?" Teddy exclaimed.

"No, she was just trying to look out for me, she didn't want it lying around where Sirius could get a hold of it."

"Fair enough," Said Teddy shrugging.

"**No, I'm not!" said Harry.**

"**Are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"**

"**If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!"**

"**But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"**

"See?" Harry said.

"You could always have given it to dad," Teddy reasoned.

"I could have, but I didn't know who he was at this point," Harry said. "And I would lose my only chance for Hogsmeade."

They listened to them argue about what they should do about the map, and noticed the sign that had been stuck to the door of Honeydukes.

**BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.**

**Happy Christmas!**

They watched in amusement as Ron began to take the younger Harry around the all the different sweets.

"**And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven — it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick." Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. "Reckon Fred'd take a bite of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"**

Teddy Chuckled, "No, he's not stupid."

They followed the trio around the snow covered village, and eventually up to the three broomsticks.

**It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.**

"**That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red.**

Harry and Teddy went with Harry and Hermione to the back of the room beside the Christmas tree, and waited for Ron, who arrived with three butterbeers.

"**Happy Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.**

**The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Harry looked over the rim of his tankard and choked.**

**Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak — Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.**

"That can't have been good," Teddy said, grimacing at the thought of what Professor McGonagall might do if she found Harry in Hogsmeade without permission.

"No, it really wasn't," Harry agreed, although for a different reason.

**In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table. **

Harry and Teddy stayed where they were, completely focused on the Professors conversation as they walked towards where they were.

They heard **Hermione whisper, "Mobiliarbus!"**

**The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view. **

They watched as Rosmerta brought them all drinks, and then someone who Teddy didn't recognise invited her over to drink with them.

"That is Cornelius Fudge," Harry explained when Teddy asked. "The Minister of Magic at the time."

"**So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.**

**Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"**

"**I did hear a rumour," admitted Madam Rosmerta.**

"**Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.**

"**Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

"**I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.**

They listened as the Professors complained about the Dementors, and once again, Teddy began to wonder what he was doing here.

"**All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know what Black's capable of…"**

"**Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."**

"**You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."**

"**The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"**

"What that rat did was indeed a lot worse," Harry said, sadly.

"**I certainly do," said Fudge.**

"**I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"**

"**You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"**

"**Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"**

They heard the young Harry drop his tankard loudly, followed by a sharp kick from Ron.

"You really had no idea, did you?" Teddy commented sadly.

"Nope, none at all, and I just got told that my Dad's supposed best friend was also his murderer. It wasn't a nice thought."

"**Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact — but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers —"**

"**I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."**

"**You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"**

"**Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry. **

"that was so disturbing," Harry said. "to hear that the person whose after my blood is my Godfather."

"It is odd."

"Yeah," Harry said chuckling. "I thought I was cursed or something. To lose my parents, be raised by the Dursleys, have Voldemort come after me, then my own godfather. It was a lot to take in.

"**Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."**

"**How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.**

"**An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"**

"That is a good spell," Teddy agreed.

"**So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

"**Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."**

"**He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.**

"**He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."**

"It was Peter Pettigrew," Harry said, exasperatedly.

"**But James Potter insisted on using Black?"**

"**He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —"**

"**Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.**

They tried not to listen as Sirius was accused of the crimes he didn't commit, while people who should have known better accused him.

"**I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.**

"That's good," Teddy said, trying to cheer up his Godfather. "He probably needed that at the time."

Harry smiled at Teddy, "Don't worry, you get to meet him soon enough."

**An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him —' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.**

"Is that the motorbike that you've got?" Teddy asked, amused.

"The very same," Harry grinned.

"**I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.**

"**But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"**

They listened as they heard what had happened to Peter Pettigrew.

"**A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and a few — a few fragments —"**

"That's disgusting," Teddy said angrily. "How could anyone betray their friends like that?"

"It's almost impossible," Harry said calmly "Except for ones such as Peter."

**Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.**

"**Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."**

Harry explained how he somehow managed to keep hold of his powers, and so was not mad when Fudge went to visit him, and how he casually asked to have the newspaper because he missed the crossword.

"**You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.**

**One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Harry took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared**.

The memory slowly faded out, and they re-appeared in the Drawing room at Grimmauld Place.

**A/N: So what do you think? please let me know, im struggling to see if ive got the balance right between past and present :) **

**also, if anyone has any ideas for non-book related memories, i would be glad to hear them :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**So Sorry i have not updated this in ages! work has actually taken over my life right now. The next chapter wont be up for a while, so i'll keep you happy with this for now :) **

**Disclaimer: All the words in bold have been taken from Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 12 :) Enjoy!**

Memories: Chapter 7

Excerpts used from Chapter 12: The Patronus 

After dinner, and a magnificent chocolate feast in the drawing room, they started again.

They appeared in a deserted but well lit classroom, with young Harry the only occupant. Teddy found this curious, especially as it appeared to be dark outside, and Harry seemed to be waiting for something. Suddenly, the door began to open, and Harry hopped off the desk that he had been sat upon.

His dad walked into the room, carrying an incredibly large suitcase, which was placed onto the desk at the front of the classroom.

"**What's that?" said Harry.**

"**Another Boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor. The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."**

"**Okay," said Harry.** Teddy noticed that he sounded incredibly nervous. He turned his head back to his father, excited at getting this chance with his father.

"**So…" Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Harry should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry — well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."**

"**How does it work?" said Harry nervously.**

"**Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti-Dementor — a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor."**

"It is an incredibly useful spell," Harry said. "Your dad saved my life with these lessons."

"**The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon — hope, happiness, the desire to survive — but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Harry, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."**

"Really?" Teddy asked, although he could see how people would.

"Yeh," Harry said. "Even I struggled with it at first. Took me ages."

"**What does a Patronus look like?" said Harry curiously.**

"**Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."**

"**And how do you conjure it?"**

"**With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."**

"And that's the bit that people struggle with," Harry explained. "the tricky part is maintaining that memory while sadness and depression is surrounding you."

"**Right," he said, trying to recall as exactly as possible the wonderful, soaring sensation of his stomach.**

"**The incantation is this —" Lupin cleared his throat. "Expecto patronum!"**

"**Expecto patronum," Harry repeated under his breath, "expecto patronum."**

"**Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"**

"**Oh — yeah —" said Harry, quickly forcing his thoughts back to that first broom ride. "Expecto patrono — no, patronum — sorry — expecto patronum, expecto patronum"**

They watched as a silvery wisp appeared, but quickly disappeared.

"**Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly. "Something happened!"**

"**Very good," said Lupin, smiling. "Right, then — ready to try it on a Dementor?"**

"**Yes," Harry said, moving into the middle of the deserted classroom. **

**Lupin grasped the lid of the suitcase and pulled.**

A boggart dementor appeared from the suitcase as the lid opened. While the desired effect was achieved, Teddy noticed it was somewhat dimmed down from a real dementor.

"**Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto —"**

They watched as Harry once again passed out, and was revived by Remus.

Harry winced as he remembered this moment.

"**Harry!" **They heard Remus shout.

"**Sorry," he muttered, sitting up. **

"Oh come on," Teddy said. "It's Dad, you don't need to apologise for passing out on him like that. He won't have minded.

"Thanks Ted," Harry smiled.

"**Are you all right?" said Lupin.**

"**Yes…" Harry pulled himself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.**

"**Here —" Lupin handed him a Chocolate Frog. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had."**

"I told you your Dad had a sweet tooth," Harry said to Teddy, laughing. "Never went anywhere without a good bar of chocolate! The fact that it helps after a dementors got to you was irrelevant!"

Teddy laughed along with his godfather, because he had heard about his chocolate habit before.

"**It's getting worse," Harry muttered, biting off the Frog's head. "I could hear her louder that time — and him — Voldemort —"**

Teddy noticed that his Dad's skin tone was a lot paler. It had to be hard to have your best friends son describe his parents deaths to you.

"**Harry, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand —"**

"**I do!" said Harry fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "I've got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"**

"Typical," Teddy said. "All that effort, and you're worried about a quidditch cup?"

"I know," he said, smiling. "It does seem silly now I look back."

"**All right then…" said Lupin. "You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on… That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough…"**

"**Ready?" said Lupin, gripping the box lid.**

"**Ready," said Harry.**

"**Go!" said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The Dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Harry —**

"**Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto Pat —"**

The room once more faded and came back into focus, signalling that Harry had passed out and had been revived again.

"**Harry! Harry… wake up…"**

**Lupin was tapping Harry hard on the face. **Young Harry looked strangely disorientated.

"**I heard my dad," Harry mumbled. "That's the first time I've ever heard him — he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it…"**

Young Harry bent down incredibly low, and appeared to be fastening his laces.

"That didn't fool me and I'm sure it didn't fool dad either," Teddy said, looking at his godfather.

"Probably not," Harry agreed.

"**You heard James?" said Lupin in a strange voice. **It was almost a lost voice, and Teddy realised that he could probably hear and see James in Harry.

"**Yeah…" Face dry, Harry looked up. "Why — you didn't know my dad, did you?"**

"**I — I did, as a matter of fact," said Lupin. "We were friends at Hogwarts. Listen, Harry — perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced… I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this…"**

"**No!" said Harry. He got up again. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is… hang on…"**

"**Ready?" said Lupin, **after giving him a couple of minutes silence to think of something, and** who looked as though he were doing this against his better judgment. **

"**Concentrating hard? All right — go!"**

**He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the Dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark —**

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

The dementor stopped in its tracks, ** and then a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Harry's wand, to hover between him and the Dementor.**

Teddys jaw dropped. To get that far in such a small space of time was incredibly impressive. Teddy hadn't managed to do it until at least the 5th time he tried.

"**Riddikulus!" roared Lupin, springing forward.**

**There was a loud crack, and Harry's cloudy Patronus vanished along with the Dementor and he sank into a chair.**

"It was exhausting," Harry laughed.

"**Excellent!" Lupin said, striding over to where Harry sat. "Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start!"**

"I can tell he's impressed," Harry said. "You are very alike him and you, he would have been incredibly proud of you."

"Thanks," Teddy said quietly.

"**Can we have another go? Just one more go?"**

"**Not now," said Lupin firmly. "You've had enough for one night. Here —"**

**He handed Harry a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate.**

"**Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week?"**

"**Okay," said Harry. He took a bite of the chocolate and watched Lupin extinguishing the lamps that had rekindled with the disappearance of the Dementor. A thought had just occurred to him.**

"**Professor Lupin?" he said. "If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well."**

**Lupin turned very quickly.**

"**What gives you that idea?" he said sharply.**

"**Nothing — I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too…"**

**Lupin's face relaxed.**

"**Yes, I knew him," he said shortly. "Or I thought I did. You'd better be off, Harry, it's getting late."**

The two of them followed young Harry out of the room and down the corridor. They watched as he **took a detour behind a suit of armour and sank down on its plinth to finish his chocolate. **

"**They're dead," he told himself sternly. "They're dead and listening to echoes of them won't bring them back. You'd better get a grip on yourself if you want that Quidditch Cup."**

**He stood up, crammed the last bit of chocolate into his mouth, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.**

The memory faded away and re-appeared into the same classroom that they had just left, with a young Harry looking incredibly frustrated, and Remus looking very calm.

They watched, and after a couple of more attempts, he still could not get any further than the protective shadow.

"**You're expecting too much of yourself," said Professor Lupin, sternly. "For a thirteen-year-old wizard, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"**

"**I thought a Patronus would — charge the Dementors down or something," said Harry dispiritedly. "Make them disappear —"**

"**The true Patronus does do that," said Lupin. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."**

"**You said it's harder if there are loads of them," said Harry.**

"**I have complete confidence in you," said Lupin, smiling. **

"And that is why you should always do what your dad says," said Harry nudging Teddy.

"**Here — you've earned a drink. Something from the Three Broomsticks. You won't have tried it before —"**

"Oh of course you won't have tried it before at all," Teddy said sarcastically. "It's not like you can get into Hogsmeade without permission or anything"

Harry just grinned at him. "Of course not!" he said, smiling. "What kind of person do you take me for?"

"One who would bend the rules," Teddy laughed back. "But don't worry, I think I would have done exactly the same in your position."

**He pulled two bottles out of his briefcase.**

"**Butterbeer!" said Harry, without thinking. "Yeah, I like that stuff!"**

**Lupin raised an eyebrow.**

"**Oh — Ron and Hermione brought me some back from Hogsmeade," Harry lied quickly.**

"**I see," said Lupin. **

"He still looks suspicious," Teddy said, laughing.

"Of course he should be," Harry laughed, "I'm James' son, who was notorious for breaking the rules. He must have thought that I would do something like that, because he knew that my Dad would not have stayed in Hogwarts on a hogsmeade weekend either!"

"**Well — let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher…" he added hastily.**

**They drank the butterbeer in silence, until Harry voiced something he'd been wondering for a while.**

"**What's under a Dementor's hood?"**

"Did you really have to ask?" Teddy cringed.

"Sorry, but I didn't realise at the time that there would be an audience," Harry said.

"**Hmmm… well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the Dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon."**

"**What's that?"**

"**They call it the Dementor's Kiss," said Lupin, with a slightly twisted smile. "It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and — and suck out his soul."**

**Harry accidentally spat out a bit of butterbeer.**

"**What — they kill —?"**

"**Oh no," said Lupin. "Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no… anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever… lost."**

"That's horrible," Teddy said, with a look of disgust.

**Lupin drank a little more butterbeer, then said, "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him."**

"And that's even worse," Harry replied.

"**He deserves it," he said suddenly.**

Teddy looked around at his Godfather in shock.

"I didn't mean it," he said in his defence.

"**You think so?" said Lupin lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"**

"**Yes," said Harry defiantly. "For… for some things…"**

Remus just looked on at him sadly.

**He finished his butterbeer, thanked Lupin, and left the History of Magic classroom.**

The memory faded out and they came out of the pensieve into the Drawing room.

"You really wished for him to get the dementors kiss?" Teddy asked as soon as they were both back in the room.

"No, I don't think so, not really," Harry said. "I was just very angry, and very upset about the whole Black situation at the time, and when i just got carried away with my thoughts, and voiced them aloud before I could really think and understand."

"Well," Teddy said. "I suppose that's alright then." It was a strange thing to get his head around. To him, harry had always been there as his godfather, his conscience, a voice of steady reason. To see him as a child feeling so unsure, and saying something so harshly without thinking, was simply odd.

"I was young, and slightly foolish, like everyone is at that age," Harry said.

Teddy laughed, "except for Aunt Hermione!"

"Especially her," Harry jokingly said, laughing at Teddy, who didn't know whether he should laugh or not.

"Right, it's getting kind of late, so same time tomorrow morning?" Harry asked.

"Yes, same time." Teddy said, leaving the room to go to bed. Not that he would really be able to sleep after so much information about his parents. He had begun to dream about them at night, which made him wish all the more that they had survived.

If they had, he might have had a completely different life, but then, he reasoned, he was incredibly happy with the life he had. Harry and Ginny were like his parents, James, Al and Lily were his brothers and sister.

**A/N: so how was that? still not sure i got the balance between past and present just right, so please let me know in a review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Memories Chapter 8

**A/N: I know its been a while, but here is a little chapter to keep you all happy for the time being, but more will follow shortly! Promise! **

**As usual, everything in bold can be found in The Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 14, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. **

Taken from chapter 13: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw

They decided to give it a break from there, Lily was desperate to show off how big the baby owls had got, and James was demanding for someone to help him learn how to play rounders.

So it wasn't until the next day when they decided to re-enter the penseive.

They appeared in the great hall, where there was a great crowd of people gathering at the Gryffindor table. They walked over there, to see if they could find young Harry.

They found Harry, and his 'brand new firebolt' was sat on the table, where everyone, including Draco Malfoy, was admiring it.

"**Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling voice.**

"**Yeah, reckon so," said Harry casually.**

"**Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" said Malfoy, eyes glittering maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute — in case you get too near a Dementor."**

**Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.**

"**Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy," said Harry. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."**

**The Gryffindor team laughed loudly. **

"In reference to that time where he couldn't play because he had a scratch on his arm," Harry explained.

"A scratch?" Teddy asked incredulously, and laughing at the thought of how Mr Malfoy would look if he knew Teddy was seeing this.

**Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, and he stalked away. They watched him rejoin the rest of the Slytherin team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking Malfoy whether Harry's broom really was a Firebolt.**

**At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different from their match against Hufflepuff. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time. **

They watched as young Harry shoved his wand into his t-shirt pocket, just in case the dementors turned up again.

"Not that they would," Harry explained. "Dumbledore would have gone mental if they did!"

"**You know what we've got to do," said Wood as they prepared to leave the locker rooms. "If we lose this match, we're out of the running, just — just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!"**

**They walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. **

"**Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain.**

"**Mount your brooms… on my whistle… three — two — one —"**

The teams kicked off into the air, and Teddy and Harry were subjected to flying alongside young Harry once more.

"You'll now get to hear the commentary from Lee Jordan," Harry said laughing.

Teddy had met Lee a couple of times, he was a good friend of the Weasleys.

"**They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship —"**

"**Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.**

"**Right you are, Professor — just giving a bit of background information — the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and —"**

"**Jordan!"**

"He's brave," Teddy said smiling.

"It all added to the game," Harry said. "Besides, McGonagall loved it really."

"**Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal…"**

They watched as the young Harry zoomed across the pitch in search of the evading snitch.

Fred Weasley yelled something at young Harry, and accelerated to the other side of the pitch, and narrowly avoiding a bludger hit by one of the young Ravenclaw beaters. They watched as George Weasley aimed the other directly at him, who rolled in the air comically to avoid it.

"It all looks so different from this angle," Harry said. "It's a really strange feeling."

"**Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn — Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision — balance is really noticeable in these long —"**

"**JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!" **McGonagall was beginning to get exasperated with him, Teddy could tell, and it amused him greatly. He mentioned this to his godfather.

"You are just like your father," Harry said grinning. "He used to pull off pranks just to annoy people for the fun of it, although he wasn't as bad as my dad and Sirius."

Young Harry soared across the pitch, but was blocked by the Ravenclaw seeker.

"**HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Wood roared as Harry swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"**

They watched as the Ravenclaw Seeker followed young Harry around the pitch.

"Ah she's decided to mark you," Teddy observed. "Not the worlds best idea considering the type of broom shes riding could be dangerous."

"No she wasn't the most sensible person in the world."

They turned around as they heard her scream.

**Three Dementors, three** **tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up at him.**

They heard young Harry yell the patronus charm, **"Expecto patronum!" **

**Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of his wand. **

The patronus form was indistinguishable due to the way that the sunlight was hitting the pitch, but Teddy knew that it would be the Stag form it always is.

This time, Harry got to see as his patronus charged straight at the so called dementors, and watched as it completely flattened them all to the ground.

"They weren't real dementors were they?" Teddy asked, they certainly hadn't behaved like real dementors anyway.

Harry laughed, "No they weren't, but I expect you will see for yourself in a moment.

The cheers from the Gryffindors at winning the Quidditch cup were deafening. Many people Teddy had met, or knew, and it was strange to see them all so young.

"**Well done, Harry!" said Percy, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me —"**

"**Good for you, Harry!" roared Seamus Finnigan.**

"**Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors.**

"**That was quite some Patronus," said a voice in Harry's ear.**

They turned around to see Remus, who looked very pleased, but unsure whether to join the celebrations, or to be in teacher mode.

"**The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"**

"**That would be because they — er — weren't Dementors," said Professor Lupin. "Come and see —"**

They followed Remus to the edge of the pitch, were they were able to see the 'Dementors' more clearly.

"**You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin.**

Young Harry just stared in amazement at them, while older Harry and Teddy cracked up at the sight before them.

**Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.**

"**An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"**

Young Ron had battled his way through the crowd, and joined in with their laughter as **they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside it.**

"**Come on, Harry!" said George, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"**

"As parties go, that was a pretty good one if I remember rightly," Harry said. "Although Sirius Black did try and break into Gryffindor common room."

"What?" Teddy was shocked, "Did they catch him?"

"No, he was lucky that time," he replied. "But it was a pretty stupid thing to do."

"Too right it was!" Teddy said. "Imagine if he got caught before you heard his side of the story?"

"That thought still haunts me," Harry said sadly. "Anyway, i showed you this because i thought it would amuse you too see your father struggling with himself. With me, he didn't know whether to treat me like James' son, or his student."

"It does show yes," Teddy grinned, remembering the Malfoy Dementor.

"Right, a couple more before we give it a rest for the day?" Harry asked.

"Yes, i think that would be good," Teddy said. "Fire away!"

Harry selected another vial from the shelf and poured it into the pensieve.

**A/N: so how was that? let me know what you think, or how this could be improved etc. **

**Pretty please? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: so an update took longer than was originally planned. but hey, here it is :) **

**As usual all words in bold can be found in Chapter 14 of the Prisoner of Azkaban: Snape's Grudge. Enjoy! **

Memories Chapter 9

They once again bent over the pensieve and travelled back to Harry's third year at Hogwarts. As the image settled before their eyes, Teddy realised that they were right next to the honeydukes passage behind the one-eyed witch.

They watched as young harry appeared through the witch's hump, and saw Snape hurrying around the corner, waiting to catch him.

"I still can't believe he waited to catch me out!" Harry said, "That was so not fair."

"You just got to learn how to do it without getting caught!" Teddy teased his godfather, then turned to the scene in front of them.

**He approached Harry at a swift walk, his black robes swishing, then stopped in front of him.**

"**So," he said.**

**There was a look of suppressed triumph about him. Harry tried to look innocent, all too aware of his sweaty face and his muddy hands, which he quickly hid in his pockets.**

"I don't think that the innocent potter look is going to work on him," Teddy said, grimacing.

"No, he spent too much time with my dad." Harry said, "But it was always worth a shot."

"**Come with me, Potter," said Snape.**

Harry and Teddy followed young harry and Snape towards the dungeons, and into the Potions Masters Office, which was full of horrible looking slimy things in jars. Teddy noticed that the young Harry was constantly, nervously and discreetly trying to wipe his hands on the inside of his robes.

"What happened?" Teddy asked.

"You'll find out in a minute," Harry said smiling. "Your dad is about to have a massive conflict with himself."

"**Sit," said Snape.**

**Harry sat. Snape, however, remained, standing.**

"**Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter," said Snape.**

Teddy looked on curiously, while the young Harry refused to say anything.

"**He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley — apparently alone."**

**Still, Harry didn't speak.**

"**Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley, when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?"**

"With the invisibility cloak?" Teddy asked, unable to keep himself from laughing.

Harry laughed with him "Yep! And it was worth seeing the priceless look on his face!"

"I would have loved to see that!" Teddy said still chuckling at the thought of his worst enemy covered in mud.

"Maybe later," Harry said.

**Harry tried to look mildly surprised.**

"**I don't know, Professor."** Young Harry tried to say with an innocent look on his face.

"**Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?"**

"**No," said Harry, now trying to sound innocently curious.**

"**It was your head, Potter. Floating in midair."**

"Does he know about the invisibility cloak?" Teddy asked curiously.

"I don't think so at this stage," Harry said, trying to work it out.

"**Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey," said Harry. "If he's seeing things like —"**

"**What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" said Snape softly. "Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade."**

"**I know that," said Harry, striving to keep his face free of guilt or fear. "It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin —"**

"**Malfoy is not having hallucinations," snarled Snape, and he bent down, a hand on each arm of Harry's chair, so that their faces were a foot apart. "If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you."**

"He sounds like a genius," Teddy said, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "You're still sticking to the hallucination story aren't you?"

Harry let his younger self explain.

"**I've been up in Gryffindor Tower," said Harry. "Like you told —"**

"**Can anyone confirm that?"**

"Not the brightest story is it?" Teddy asked, smiling.

"Hey I was still young," Harry said jokingly.

"**So," he said, straightening up again. "Everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to, with no thought for the consequences."**

"Knowing the full story, I can see now that he actually did care," Harry said. "At least just a little bit."

"He's trying to get you to tell the truth," Teddy warned him. "But all he has is Mr Malfoy's word for it. Not totally reliable."

"**How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glinting. "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers… The resemblance between you is uncanny."**

"**My dad didn't strut," said Harry, before he could stop himself. "And neither do I."**

"Well, I didn't," Harry said smiling. "My dad on the other hand…" he trailed off, grinning.

"Was my dad like that too?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Not as bad as the others," Harry answered. "Remus at least had a conscience."

"**Your father didn't set much store by rules either," Snape went on, pressing his advantage, his thin face full of malice. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen —"**

"**SHUT UP!"**

Young harry stood up suddenly, while Snape's face contorted with anger.

"**What did you say to me, Potter?"**

"**I told you to shut up about my dad!" Harry yelled. "I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!"**

**Snape's sallow skin had gone the colour of sour milk.**

"**And did the headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" he whispered. "Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears?"**

"**I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter," he said, a terrible grin twisting his face. "Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you — your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts."**

"What happened?" Teddy asked.

Harry sighed. "Sirius told Snape to go down to the whomping willow on a full moon, Dad found out and went to stop him before he met a fully fledged werewolf."

Teddy paled, and not for the first time, felt a deep sadness for the four marauders.

"**Turn out your pockets, Potter!" he spat suddenly.**

Young Harry either couldn't, or wouldn't move.

"**Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!"**

**Cold with dread, Harry slowly pulled out the bag of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map.**

**Snape picked up the Zonko's bag.**

"**Ron gave them to me," said Harry, praying he'd get a chance to tip Ron off before Snape saw him. "He brought them back from Hogsmeade last time —"**

"**Indeed? And you've been carrying them around ever since? How very touching… and what is this?"**

"The marauders map!" Teddy groaned.

"It's alright, he doesn't get it," Harry laughed at the memory.

"**Spare bit of parchment," he said with a shrug.**

**Snape turned it over, his eyes on Harry.**

"**Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment?" he said. "Why don't I just — throw this away?"**

**His hand moved toward the fire.**

"**No!" Harry said quickly.**

"**So!" said Snape, his long nostrils quivering. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it — something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or — instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?"**

Teddy rolled his eyes "Of course that's what it is!" He said sarcastically.

"**Let me see, let me see…" he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk. "Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment.**

"Nothing will happen unless he says his name," Harry explained.

"**Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply.**

**It stayed blank. Harry was taking deep, calming breaths.**

"**I, ****Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand.**

**As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.**

"**Mr ****Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."**

Teddy grinned at his father's words, and he and Harry watched as more words appeared on the map.

"**Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Mooney and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."**

Harry and Teddy couldn't help laughing.

"Taunting him from the grave!" Harry said. "It's a good thing he didn't really know about the marauders or my punishment would have been a lot worse. Everything is much funnier when I know whats going to happen!" He said, laughing.

"**Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."**

**Harry closed his eyes in horror. When he'd opened them, the map had had its last word.**

"**Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."**

Young harry looked slightly terrified.

"**So…" said Snape softly. "We'll see about this…"**

**He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames.**

"**Lupin!" Snape called into the fire. "I want a word!"**

"Dad's going to get very confused, isn't he?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, whistfully. "He didn't know whether to be happy about seeing me get into trouble like my dad, angry at me for using the map, or sad about his friends memory."

They turned back to the memory being played out before them in time to see Remus climb out of the fireplace.

"**You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly.**

"**I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this."**

**Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining. **

They watched as the expression on Remus's face went from shock, to anger, to sadness, and then closed up.

"**Well?" said Snape.**

**Lupin continued to stare at the map. **

"He's using his marauder tactics to try and think up a good excuse I bet," Teddy smiled sadly.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "He wasn't the one that got into the most trouble, but did cause enough to know when to get out of it." he smiled.

"**Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"**

"**Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop —"**

"**Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it directly from the manufacturers?"**

"He's worried, I think," Harry said thoughtfully. He hadn't picked up on this the first time around.

"**You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Harry, do you know any of these men?"**

"**No," said Harry quickly.**

"**You see, Severus?" said Lupin, turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko product to me —"**

**Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak.**

"**I — gave — Harry — that — stuff," he choked. "Bought — it… in Zonko's… ages — ago…"**

"**Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay — excuse us, Severus —"**

Teddy and Harry followed Remus, and young Harry and Ron out of the room. Teddy still couldn't believe that young Harry had escaped punishment. The power of a Lupin.

Young Harry turned to Remus.

"**Professor, I —"**

"**I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly. **

"here comes the guilt trip speech," Harry said, still slightly annoyed about having been given it for no reason.

**He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map," he said as Harry and Ron looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry."**

"That's gotta be a bit of a blow," Teddy said.

"I feel better now knowing that it was going back to one of its creators," he explained.

"**Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"**

"**Because…" Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."**

"Would they have done?" Teddy asked.

"At the age that they were when they designed the map, probably," Harry said.

"**Do you know them?" said Harry, impressed.**

"**We've met," he said shortly. He was looking at Harry more seriously than ever before.**

"**Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them — gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."**

"Bloody hell Dad," Teddy said. "What a way to make someone feel guilty."

"Because he knows what Sirius Black is supposedly capable of," Harry said, sadly.

"Did it work?" Teddy asked.

"Only for a while," Harry said smiling.

They watched as Remus walked down the corridor, and Harry and Teddy disappeared and arrived back in the study room.

"We have time for another after dinner if you like? Perhaps let off a bit of steam in the woods with James, then we'll come back to it?"

"Yes that sounds like a brilliant idea," Teddy said as he got up to leave.

**A/N: so what do you think? Too much bold writing and not enough description? or the other way around? let me know guys! thanks very much :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, all the words written in bold in this chapter can be found in Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 16. **

**Teddy's Memories Chapter 10**

James gladly accepted Teddy's invitation for a broom race through the woods, there were certain section's that had muggle repellent charms over them, so as long as they didn't fly over the tree tops, they were safe from prying eyes.

"OK," James said, as they collected a pair of brooms from the shed. "Race you there and back, the last one home has to do the dishes!"

Teddy grimaced, knowing that James would make a full hearted mess at dinner if he knew that Teddy would be the one clearing up after loosing a dare.

"Alright, you're on!" Teddy said. Grinning, he grabbed James by the wrist, as a formality of sealing the dare. They mounted there brooms.

"On the count of three!" James called.

"One!" said Teddy.

"Two!" James replied.

"THREE!" as they took off towards the opening of the woods.

They reached the broom shed, neither of them able to move through laughter and breathlessness of the fly.

"Come here," said Teddy laughing, pulling extra twigs out of James' hair, then brushing himself down. "I'd say that was a draw wouldn't you?"

"If that nest hadn't fallen I would have won that!" James said, indignantly.

"If you hadn't flown into the bird, the nest wouldn't have fallen!" Teddy doubled over, laughing at the memory.

"If you hadn't distracted me, I wouldn't have flown into the bird!" James said, laughing with his adopted brother.

"How did I distract you?" He asked as he helped James put the brooms away in the shed.

"You were winning," He fake pouted.

Teddy grabbed his 'brother' around his head, and playfully shoved him in the bush, before running back up to the house, James closely following, throwing bits of leaves at his retreating back.

They clattered noisily into the kitchen, still laughing and shoving each other.

"Watch it!" Ginny said as they nearly spilled hot casserole all over the walls.

"Sorry Aunt Ginny," Teddy said, with a wink at James. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks Ted," She said as he took the dish, not noticing the wink he had sent at James, who grinned in response.

Unfortunately that did not go unnoticed. "I know that look James Potter, now tell me what you are planning!"

"Nothing!" He said in his most sincere voice he could muster.

"I've got my eye on you," She said. "And don't you do anything to that casserole!" She called as he retreated to the dining room.

Teddy looked at the casserole and sincerely hoped what he had done was going to go right, otherwise it would backfire horribly.

The potters and teddy all sat around the table, and Teddy waited to see who his victim could be. He didn't have that long to wait however.

Suddenly, James pulled a horrible face, "Ergh!" he said as he spat out his food.

"James! You have better manners than that!"

"Thorry, but thereth thomethin howwible in moy thood!"

"He said 'Sorry but theres something horrible in my food," Albus repeated for those that didn't understand. He had had enough practise to know.

Harry looked over James plate. "Popping candy" he said with a laugh.

"Tethy tha' wath noth nithe!" he said, desperately trying to get the taste off his tongue. "You know I doethn't like thopping canthy!"

"Teddy that was not nice, you know I don't like popping candy," Albus repeated again, laughing at his brothers expense.

James frowned, and took the drink that Harry offered him.

"I'll get you back for that!" he said, with an evil smirk worthy of Fred and George.

"Popping candy eh?" Harry said once they were back in the study.

"Couldn't resist," Teddy said grinning. "Besides, I had to get him back for tripping me down the stairs last time I was here."

"Well you got him good," Harry laughed. "But you might want to watch yourself for a few days."

"I intend on hiding out in here till the storms calmed down anyway," Teddy grinned.

"I take it you still want to do this then?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do!" Teddy said, firmly.

"Ok just double checking. I know it can be a bit weary sometimes, constantly going through memories that aren't yours," he said as he selected another bottle from the shelf.

"Are you ready?"

Teddy nodded, and watched as the memory poured into the pensieve.

They appeared in the Hogwarts grounds, what looked to be in the middle of summer, where a strange assortment of objects littered the ground. His father stood nearby, looking as if he was waiting for something.

"This is the Defence Against the Dark Arts exam that your father set out for us as 3rd years." Harry explained, and Teddy watched the students pass through the test with interest.

They watched as the students waded ** across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new Boggart.**

"**Excellent, Harry," **They heard Remus say as young Harry **climbed out of the trunk, grinning. "Full marks."**

"I'm sure he just gave me full marks because of who I was," He said smiling whistfully.

"Did you know who he was, at this moment I mean?" Teddy asked, gesturing to the memory they were in.

"No," Harry said. "But I will show you that moment very soon."

They turned to watch Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione take the test.

**Ron did very well until he reached the Hinkypunk, which successfully confused him into sinking waist-high into the quagmire. **

**Hermione did everything perfectly until she reached the trunk with the Boggart in it. After about a minute inside it, she burst out again, screaming.**

"**Hermione!" said Lupin, startled.** "**What's the matter?"**

"**P-P-Professor McGonagall!" Hermione gasped, pointing into the trunk. "Sh-she said I'd failed everything!"**

"Bless her," Harry said, trying not to laugh. Everything was just so much funnier second time around.

"Was she telling the truth?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know, I never asked. I wouldn't be surprised either way," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

The memory around them dissolved, and the re-materialised in the Divination class room. The was only one person left standing underneath the trap door, and the followed young harry up the set of ladders that had appeared from it.

They couldn't tell from the memory, but the room looked as if it should have been boiling hot. It was june, the curtains were closed and there was a fire lit in the fireplace.

Ah this divination exam was pretty important," Harry said, with a serious look about him.

Teddy scoffed.

"You will soon see," he said mysteriously. "Just watch."

They watched young Harry stumble around the assorted and mismatched chairs and tables, to the centre of the room, where the professor was waiting with a crystal ball.

"**Good day, my dear," she said softly. "If you would kindly gaze into the Orb… Take your time, now… then tell me what you see within it…"**

They saw as he bent over the crystal ball, and peered intently into its shadowy depths.

"**Well?" Professor Trelawney prompted delicately. "What do you see?"**

"Did you even see anything?" Teddy asked, curiously.

Harry laughed, "No I made it all up, but its more true than she thinks. I wonder if I got extra marks the next day?" he expressed his thoughts aloud.

"**Er —" said Harry, "a dark shape… um…"**

"**What does it resemble?" whispered Professor Trelawney. "Think, now…"**

"**A Hippogriff," he said firmly.**

"**Indeed!" whispered Professor Trelawney, scribbling keenly on the parchment perched upon her knees. "My boy, you may well be seeing the outcome of poor Hagrid's trouble with the Ministry of Magic! Look closer… Does the Hippogriff appear to… have its head?"**

"Hagrid had trouble over a hippogriff?" Teddy asked, for Harry had not shown his godson those specific memories.

"Yes, in care of magical creatures Malfoy insulted Buckbeak, who lashed out, and, well you've heard what Lucius Malfoy was like."

Teddy nodded grimly.

"**Yes," said Harry firmly.**

"**Are you sure?" Professor Trelawney urged him. "Are you quite sure, dear? You don't see it writhing on the ground, perhaps, and a shadowy figure raising an axe behind it?"**

"That's disgusting!" Teddy said.

"**No!" said Harry, starting to feel slightly sick.**

"**No blood? No weeping Hagrid?"**

"**No!" said Harry again, wanting more than ever to leave the room and the heat. "It looks fine, it's — flying away…"**

"And that really happened?" Teddy asked, shrewdly guessing the answer.

"Well, not exactly," Harry smiled. "He may have had a little help."

**Professor Trelawney sighed.**

"**Well, dear, I think we'll leave it there… A little disappointing… but I'm sure you did your best."**

**Relieved, Harry got up, picked up his bag and turned to go, **

Teddy stood up, and went to follow the young Harry from the room, wondering why on earth he was being shown this particular moment, however his godfather put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

**but then a loud, harsh voice spoke behind him.**

"**IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."**

Young Harry spun on the spot, the professor** had gone rigid in her armchair; her eyes were unfocused and her mouth sagging.**

"Is this a real prediction?" Teddy asked.

Harry nodded in response.

"**S — sorry?" said Harry.**

They watched as the professors eyes began to roll back, as she slid down her armchair, and then continued to speak in the harsh guttural voice of her prediction.

"**THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT… BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT… WILL SET OUT… TO REJOIN… HIS MASTER…"**

The Professors head fell onto her chest, and suddenly snapped back up again.

Young Harry and Teddy had matching looks of shock on their faces as they stared at her.

"**I'm so sorry, dear boy," she said dreamily, "the heat of the day, you know… I drifted off for a moment…"**

They watched as young Harry dealt with the shock of hearing a real prediction.

"**Is there anything wrong, my dear?"**

"**You — you just told me that the — the Dark Lord's going to rise again… that his servant's going to go back to him."**

**Professor Trelawney looked thoroughly startled.**

"**The Dark Lord? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? My dear boy, that's hardly something to joke about… Rise again, indeed —"**

"**But you just said it! You said the Dark Lord —"**

"**I think you must have dozed off too, dear!" said Professor Trelawney. "I would certainly not presume to predict anything quite as far-fetched as that!"**

"She really has no idea, has she?" Teddy asked as the memory dissolved around them once more.

"Not one bit," Harry said. "which I suppose is a good thing, since it would give her a little shred of protection, but also made her vulnerable."

"Protection?"

"She made a couple of prophecies about Voldemort, can you imagine what the death eaters would have done to get hold of that information?"

"Yes I suppose so," He said, having heard certain stories about the time of voldemorts rule.

The scene re-appeared, and Teddy saw that they were in the Gryffindor common room. Young Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in the corner of the almost deserted common room.

Young Ron handed young Harry a note, which Teddy was only just able to read over his shoulder, the writing was hardly legible.

**Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it.**

**Hagrid**

"Is this where you lend your helping hand?" Teddy joked.

"What makes you think it was me?" He said defensively. Unfortunately, his younger self answered it.

"**We've got to go," said Harry at once. "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"**

"**Sunset, though," said Ron, who was staring out the window in a glazed sort of way. "We'd never be allowed… 'specially you, Harry…"**

They heard Hermione ask about the invisibility cloak, Harry described to her where it was, and she dashed off through the portrait hole. She returned with the cloak under her arm. The memory dissolved, and they reappeared along with the younger Harry, Ron and Hermione, lurking in **an empty chamber off the entrance hall, listening, until they were sure it was deserted. They heard a last pair of people hurrying across the hall and a door slamming. Hermione poked her head around the door.**

"**Okay," she whispered, "no one there — cloak on —"**

Harry and Teddy watched as the trio disappeared in front of them.

"I've not followed someone wearing my cloak in such a long time, I forgot how confusing it feels," He laughed, and cast a quick glance behind them. "Luckily, I know where I was going."

"Just as well, or we would have no idea," Teddy said. "That cloak is pretty damn useful, if I do say so myself."

"I'm not going to ask," Harry began, as they wandered down towards Hagrid's cabin. "But if you've been up to mischief and not told me about it, I think I should know."

Teddy turned bright red. "I really don't think you do," he said.

"I said I wasn't going to ask," he said laughing. "but are you sure?"

"Positive!" he said, turning brick red at the thought of what had happened. He turned back to the memory.

"**It's us," Harry hissed. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."**

"**Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, and they stepped inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the cloak.**

Harry and Teddy quickly followed them inside. Hagrid bumbled around, looking absolutely helpless in the situation. He tried to make them all a cup of tea, but was so nervous he smashed the milk jug.

"**Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked fiercely, sitting down next to him. "Dumbledore —"**

"**He's tried," said Hagrid. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared… Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like… threatened 'em, I expect… an'** **the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's… but** **it'll be quick an' clean… an' I'll be beside him… Dumbledore's gonna come down while it — while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter — ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore…"**

Hermione took over making the tea, and Teddy heard them offer to stay with Hagrid. Suddenly, Hermione shrieked, tipped the jug onto the table, and rat skittered out onto the table. Teddy recognised it as Ron's rat, he had seen several pictures of it with his Uncle Ron and Uncle Percy. He was however, looking rather bedraggled.

"**Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?"**

They watched as the rat writhed and struggled in young Ron's hands.

"**It's okay, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"**

**Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the colour of parchment.**

"**They're comin'…"**

Hagrid ushered the young trio out of the back door, as the executioner drew closer. Buckbeak was getting restless in the garden. Teddy guessed he knew something was up, as he kept turning his head from side to side and pawing at the ground. Hagrid reassured him, before ushering the trio away.

Harry looked at buckbeak, and then followed his line of sight. He could just about make out two figures stood in the background, which was a mark of how good his and hermione's hiding skills were.

The trio put the cloak back on as Hagrid went back inside. Only this time, Teddy and Harry could follow them as they could hear the trio muttering to each other under the cloak.

"**Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it…"**

**The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged gray, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow.**

"**Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began.**

"**It's Scabbers — he won't — stay put —Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's Ron," Ron hissed.**

**They heard a door open behind them and men's voices.**

"**Oh, Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Hermione breathed.**

"**Okay — Scabbers, stay put —I can't hold him — Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us —"**

**The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.**

"**They did it!" she whispered. "I d — don't believe it — they did it!"**

"Come on," Harry said, pulling Teddy along. He didn't want his godson too guess what would happen before it did.

The Scene disappeared, they re-appeared in the study, where another bottle was selected, and they made a further journey into the pensieve.

**A/N: Apologies, this chapter took longer than i thought to complete. Please let me know if you liked it or not? review? **

**I Need At Least One Review Before I Can Update Again, please give me cookies? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since my last update for this story, this chapter has literally taken ages to write! anyway, here it is: Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: i dont own the characters. Everything in bold can be found in Prisoner of Azkaban: Chapter 17: Cat, Rat and Dog.**

Chapter 11:

They re-appeared moments later in the same scene. The castle grounds were getting darker by the second, they could hear the young trio whispering underneath the cloak, and suddenly a wild howling pierced the night silence.

Teddy caught glimpse of an arm coming out from the cloak as one of the trio attempted to turn around and head straight back to Hagrids.

Harry and Teddy moved a little closer to where the trio were stood in order to hear more clearly what they were saying.

**"We can't," said Ron, who was paper-white. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him..."**

**Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven. "How- could- they?" she choked. "How could they?"**

**"Come on," said Ron, whose teeth seemed to be chattering.**

The trio started to move towards the castle, and Harry and Teddy kept a steady pace close to them, the castle grounds growing steadily darker as they went.

**"Scabbers, keep still, What's the matter with you, You stupid rat? Stay still- OUCH! He bit me!" **They could hear Ron whispering angrily from under the cloak.

"You never end up in a good situation do you?" Teddy teased his godfather.

"Its not like I go looking for trouble intentionally," He smiled. "Trouble just finds me."

**"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute-"**

**"He won't- stay- put-What's the matter with him?"**

**"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"**

Harry and Teddy turned just in time to see Hermione's cat dive through the air towards the sounds of the squeaking rat. Young Ron suddenly sprang into vision as he threw the cloak off in order to try to rescue his rat from the cats claws. Shortly followed by young Harry and Hermione, who ran after him, leaving the cloak streaming behind them.

"Why did you let the cloak go?" Teddy demanded. That was sure to have bad consequences, and he had always been lectured about not leaving the cloak behind if he ever borrowed it.

"To be honest, I was more concerned about what might happen to Ron if he was caught in the grounds, but I wasn't really thinking too clearly.

They could hear the trio running and shouting, and used this to guide them through the dark.

**"Get away from him - get away - Scabbers, come here -"**

They head dull thud, and young Ron once again shouting.

**"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat -"**

They watched as the sunlight in the memory began to fade. They saw young Hermione and Harry nearly fall straight over young Ron, who was still trying to wrestle his pet rat back into his pocket.

**"Ron - come on back under the cloak -" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore- the Minister- they'll be coming back out in a minute-"**

Before the young trio had even had time to gather their breath, the sound of giant paws running towards them, and a great black shadow of a dog charged towards them.

"Sirius, right?" Teddy asked, who had not realised that he had been holding his breath in anticipation.

"Yeah it is, although he's not acting very innocent at the moment is he?" Harry said as he watched snuffles land straight on top of his younger self.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Teddy said, and watched as the dog leapt away and fastened its teeth around young Ron's arm.

Harry and Teddy watched helplessly as Ron was slowly dragged away, and watched as the young trio got far too close to the forbidden Whomping Willow tree.

**Then, out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. He heard Hermione shriek with pain and fell, too.** **Harry groped for his wand, blinking blood out of his eyes.**

**"Lumos!" he whispered.**

The two watched as the trunk of the Whomping Willow was illuminated by the wand light. At the base, they could just see that Sirius was dragging a furiously fighting young Ron further into the depths of the tree.

Young Harry was desperatly trying to reach him, however was thrown backwards by a well aimed branch of the tree.

**"Ron!" Harry shouted.**

Teddy wished that he could help in some way, but at least he knew that the young trio were for once safe this time around. He still could not understand why Sirius would do something like this? It didn't fit with all that he had heard about him.

He felt slightly sickened when he saw that young Ron had hooked his leg around a root, and even more so when he heard the distinct _Crack, _of a breaking bone, and young Ron disappeared from sight.

**"Harry - we've got to go for help -" Hermione gasped; she was bleeding too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder.**

**"No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time -"**

**"Harry - we're never going to get through without help -"**

**Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles.**

**"If that dog can get in, we can," Harry panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but he couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows.**

**"Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot, "Please..."**

"It seems weird hearing Aunt Hermione asking for help from someone else," Teddy said, looking on at the scene before him.

"Yeah she doesn't do it very often, she likes to know all and be all does our Hermione," Harry smiled slightly.

Almost as if he had heard Hermione call for help, her cat **Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk.**

**Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.**

**"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Harry's** **arm painfully hard. "How did he know -?"**

**"He's friends with that dog," said Harry grimly. "I've seen them** **together. Come on - and keep your wand out -"**

Teddy laughed, "you were giving out orders even then! What a bossy boots!"

"Hey, what do you expect? I had to!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Teddy teased his godfather, as Harry clipped him over the back of the head.

They turned back to the scene where young Harry and Hermione were about to follow Crookshanks down into the tree. They followed the trio down the familiar long earthy slope down to the tunnel at the bottom.

Once they had all gathered at the bottom, they waited for Crookshanks to take the lead again. Hermione spoke first.

**"Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice. **

"Aww even back then she worried about him!" Teddy teased.

"Ha I know, even I didn't pick up on it until about a year later" Harry said, following behind.

**"This way," said Harry, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks.**

**"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind him.**

**"I don't know... It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it...**

"**It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade..."**

The tunnel went on and on. Teddy could remember the first time he had visited the shack. He had been so desperate for any connection to his father, that as soon as he had worked out how to get past the tree, he had gone to visit the place.

They all went through the small opening at the end of the tunnel, and found themselves in a familiar, dusty, room full of broken furniture. However for Teddy, the stains were much fewer and there was more wallpaper on the walls, although it had barely changed much.

**"Harry," she whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."**

**"Ghosts didn't do that," he said slowly, **and Teddy looked at him pointing towards a large, broken piece of what would once have been a chair.

They all heard a creak come from one of the upstairs rooms, Teddy could tell that they had all heard it when he saw young Harry and Hermione glance up at the ceiling. Young Hermione finally let go of young Harry's arm, which she had apparently been holding too tight, as they followed a clean trail where the dust had been wiped clean from the floor.

Up on the familiar landing, the yyoung duo put the light from their wands out, and creapt quietly forwards. They could hear the moans of pain from Ron, and a deep purring from Crookshanks, who had gone on ahead of them.

Young Harry kicked the door open, and dashed over to Ron, who was lying injured on the, relatively intact yet dusty, bed.

**"Ron - are you okay?"**

**"Where's the dog?"**

**"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap -"**

**"What -"**

**"He's the dog... he's an Animagus."**

"And now you lot have no idea whats going on, you still think Sirius is out to kill you, and Sirius unintentionally does everything to prove what you already think," Teddy summarised.

"Um, yeah that pretty much sums it all up," Harry said. "Sirius was definitely not thinking clearly at that point, I think Azkaban must have clouded his brain a bit too much."

Sirius shut the door behind them, and Teddy saw with astonishment, what the man was exactly like when he had just broken out of Azkaban. He almost couldn't believe that this was the same man in Grandma and Grandad Potters wedding pictures, and it didn't match with everything he already knew about the man. This was what they would call a dark truth.

**A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.**

**"Expelliarmus!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them.**

"Definitely not good," Teddy grimaced. Black was an unpredictable man confronted with three wandless teenagers, one of whom was injured.

**"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely. His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me.** **Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful... it will make everything much easier..."**

"That doesn't actually help much," Teddy said.

"Yeah I don't really know what he was thinking when he said that," Harry commented.

Teddy looked on with admiration as young Harry stepped forward, but was held back by his friends, it was definitely an unending, un-replaceable, loyalty.

**"No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper; Ron, however, spoke to Black.**

**"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more colour, and he swayed slightly as he spoke.**

Harry thought he saw a shadow of a flicker in Sirius' eyes, perhaps he recognised himself in Ron, deep down.

**"Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."**

Harry saw a hint of compassion in that one moment where he isn't thinking of his revenge.

**"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Harry to stay upright. "You'll have to kill all three of us!"**

**"There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened. **

Harry realised he was only grinning when he was thinking about killing Peter, the one who betrayed the whole Order, and how he was going to get justice for every dead or injured Order Member.

**"Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Ron, and Hermione. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew... What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"**

**"Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"**

**"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared,** **and with a huge effort he broke free of Hermione's and Ron's restraint and lunged forward –**

"Kind of lost your head a bit there," Teddy pointed out obviously to Harry.

Harry looked on kindly at Teddy. No matter what people called him, no matter what happened to him, or what his father was, Teddy did not have a mean or aggressive bone in his body, just like Remus. All that happened was just a tad of insomnia at the full moon, and the need for rare steaks, every now and again.

What followed was a kind of mini scrap, which Sirius did very well considering he was outnumbered and out of shape. Young Harry was punching him, Hermione landed a very accurate kick, and Ron was doing his best with his broken leg.

"Bit of a mess isn't it?" Harry said, as he watched his wand roll across the floor. "I don't know what we thought we would achieve.

"None of you seem to be thinking clearly that's for sure," Teddy commented, as Crookshanks dived into the fray of bodies. Young Harry aimed a kick towards him as he took his wand back.

**"Get out of the way!" he shouted at Ron and Hermione.**

**They didn't need telling twice. Hermione, gasping for breath, her lip bleeding, scrambled aside, snatching up her and Ron's wands. Ron crawled to the four-poster and collapsed onto it, panting, his white face now tinged with green, both hands clutching his broken leg.**

They looked at poor Sirius, who was spread on the floor at the bottom of the wall, with a bruise developing over his left eye and a bloodied nose, still trying to catch his breath. Young harry was stood over him, wand pointed directly at his heart.

**"Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered.**

**"You killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady.**

Sirius stared up at him pitifully, something Harry had scarcely noticed the first time around.

**"I don't deny it," he said very quietly."But if you knew the whole story."**

**"The whole story?" Harry repeated, a furious pounding in his ears. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."**

"You have no idea how much I regret saying that," Harry said remorsefully. "just remember, there's always more than one side to every story, and most people will believe their version is the truth."

**"You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't... You don't understand..."**

**"I understand a lot better than you think," said Harry, and his voice shook more than ever. "You never heard her, did you? My mum... trying to stop Voldemort killing me... and you did that... you did it..."**

"Yeah I'm sounding pretty insane right about now," Harry said, indicating to his younger self.

Teddy knew exactly how he felt, at times he would have liked revenge for his parents, but he was content to know that they had got what they deserved.

As they look on at the silent scene, they saw that Crookshanks had settled himself on Sirius' chest.

"And that is why Hermione valued her cat so much, he had a deeper understanding of humans, more than any other cat would," Harry pointed out to Teddy.

**"Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him.**

They heard Hermione give a little sob as Crookshanks dug his claws in and refused to move, even to save himself, an act of undying loyalty.

The seconds ticked on, but still nothing in the memory happened. Teddy was bursting with anticipation and suspense.

Suddenly, they began to hear the sounds of someone moving around downstairs, and Hermione screamed for help.

**"WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE- SIRIUS BLACK - QUICK!"**

Something in her shout took them all by surprise, Sirius was so shocked he almost dislodged the cat.

Teddy looked around in surprise as his father came charging into the room in a shower of sparks, face pale as the moon and his wand raised. Teddy released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

**His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Harry, standing there with his wand covering Black, and then to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet.**

**"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted.**

Teddy watched as three wands soared through the air towards his dad, who moved into the room cautiously, keeping an eye on Sirius and the cat that was currently guarding his life. Remus gave a quick glance towards the nervous looking teens and turned back to Sirius.

**"Where is he, Sirius?" **Remus asked in a very tense voice. Teddy guessed that it was because a few minutes ago, Remus still believed Sirius to be a traitor, and probably wasn't quite used to the thought of him being innocent.

Sirius was expressionless, probably through shock, Harry thought. He and Teddy both watched as Sirius raised a bony hand and pointed at young Ron.

Confused, Teddy and young Harry both glanced around at Ron, who looked at a complete loss as to what they were talking about.

**"But then..." Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "... why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" - Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "—unless he was the one... unless you switched... without telling me?"**

"Is dad talking about Peter Pettigrew?" Teddy asked confusedly.

"Yes, but unfortunately none of us knew this at that time," Harry explained.

**"Professor," Harry interrupted loudly, "what's going on -?"**

Teddy looked on in surprise as his father lowered his wand, gaze still focused on Sirius. He** walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother.**

"He should probably have explained things to you lot first," Teddy grimaced. "But I can see where he's coming from I suppose."

"Yes he has just gained a friend he thought he'd lost, but it didn't really help the situation much."

**"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.**

Remus looked at her as she began to stutter in indignation.

**"You - you -"**

**"Hermione -"**

**"- you and him!"**

**"Hermione, calm down -"**

**"I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you -"**

**"Hermione, listen to me, please'" Lupin shouted. "I can explain -"**

"Not the best way to go about things I must admit," Harry chuckled at the furious look on young Hermione's face.

**"I trusted you," he shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering, out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"**

**"You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend,** **but I am now - Let me explain..."**

**"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too - he's a werewolf!"**

Teddy frowned "Just because he's a werewolf doesn't mean he wants people dead!"

Harry put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "She knew that, which is why she didn't tell anyone what he was, she was just annoyed because it looked like he was helping a murderer. Does that make sense?"

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Yeah it does I suppose." He got very angry about peoples prejudice's at times, especially when it comes to werewolves. He noticed his dad had a kind of closed expression on his face, which had once again become incredibly pale. He knew it was his way of coping with moments like that.

**"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead. An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."**

Young Ron tried to rise from the bed again, and Remus walked over with concern, but backed off when Ron shouted **"Get away from me, werewolf!"**

Teddy looked at his dad, and felt rather hurt, as he could tell his dad was by that statement.

"It was just because Ron thought he was in league with a murderer, nothing else," Harry explained. "Your father and Ron had a very good friendship after this."

Teddy nodded as Remus turned back to young Hermione.

**"How long have you known?"**

**"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay..."**

**"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant...Did you check the lunar chart and realise that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"**

Harry smiled sadly, "He doesn't know whether to be upset or impressed. He often struggled with his emotions like that."

**"Both," Hermione said quietly.**

**Lupin forced a laugh. "You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."**

**"I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"**

"She wouldn't have done it," Harry said to Teddy. "Not for something like that."

**"But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do."**

**"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"**

**"Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy -"**

**"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOUVE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"**

"I wasn't exactly being rational at this time," Harry said, chuckling at the mistakes of his younger self.

"I know what you mean," Teddy said smiling. He had heard his godfathers temper before.

**He was pointing at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. **

Remus looked so upset, and Harry truly felt sorry for him, knowing the life he would lead. But then he looked at Teddy, and realised that everything happened for a reason, and if his little godson was the result, he would gladly take it.

"**I have not been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look -"**

Teddy looked surprised as he watched his father give back the wands he had taken.

"**There," said Lupin, sticking his own wand back into his belt "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"**

"That got our attention," Harry said smiling.

**"If you haven't been helping him," he said, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"**

**"The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it -"**

**"You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously.**

**"Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony - that was my friends' nickname for me at school."**

Teddy was excited, he was about to hear the story of the marauders straight from his father and Sirius. He doubted that it wouldn't be so different from what he had heard before, but it was nice to hear it straight from one of them.

Young Harry started to ask questions, but his father ignored him and carried on. It would be better to get everything out at once.

**"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I? You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry-"**

**"How d'you know about the cloak?"**

**"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it...," said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."**

"Ah you still don't know about them being animagi?" Teddy asked.

"Not a clue," said Harry, although if we had known Pettigrew was an animagi, we probably wouldn't be here right now, so it's kind of a good thing really."

Young harry once again tried to interrupt, but Remus once again ignored him and carried on.

"**I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"**

**"No one was with us!" said Harry.**

**"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labelled Sirius Black... I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow -"**

"I wonder what was going through dads head when he saw the two marauders?" Teddy asked.

"I bet his mind reeled," Harry laughed.

**"One of us!" Ron said angrily.**

**"No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you."**

**"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.**

**"What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"**

**"Everything," said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"**

Teddy could see the look of deep reluctance written on his face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a desperately wriggling rat. Crookshanks stood and hissed softly as Remus moved to get a closer look at the animagi.

**"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"**

Teddy could tell how close Uncle Ron was to his pet, and how much he cared for him, and he knew that he was going to take it badly.

**"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly.**

**"What d'you mean - of course he's a rat -"**

**"No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."**

**"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."**

"Lets take a break here yeah? I heard your stomach rumbling and the next memory is going to be a big one."

"Ok," Teddy said, wanting to hear more from the marauders but knowing he should probably take it slowly so he had time to digest the information.

They left the drawing room and proceeded down to the kitchens.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good, Bad or Ugly? **

**Please let me know in a review, your words are very encouraging :) **

**BTW the next chapter of Interview With A Dursley is in the making :) **


End file.
